Yu-Gi-Oh! A Twist Throughout Time
by JaydeChan22
Summary: 3 years have passed since the collapse of Asgard. Humanity begins to rebuild itself on the world that was originally their home; Midgard. However, objects that shouldn't belong in the current timeline start to appear, and Sparrow begins to have visions of a greater disaster. Spurred on by a stranger, he and Sparrow travel to learn the true future of their world, and to find Reaper.
1. Disclaimer

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**A Twist Throughout Time**

(Theme Song: Gary Go- The Beginning, privacy remix)

* * *

[Disclaimer + Author's Note:

This fanfiction is the sequel to my **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Revelations._** I highly suggest you read that one before continuing so that you can be familiar with the story.

As for the story itself, it remains as a crossover between Final Fantasy 13 and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

_Reaper and Sparrow are owned my me. Along with any OC's within._

* * *

_**It may take some time before the third instalment to this trilogy is ready due to it being the end of the journey and a big change in ending that highly differs from Lightning Returns.**_

* * *

[AF means After _the_ Fall]

* * *

Like always, you are free to leave reviews or PMs, though any hate will not be tolerated.

Finally, I want to stress that this fanfiction will heavily follow the events of FF13-2, though with my own additional add-ons throughout.

I apologise for any grammatical errors, I still don't have a Beta Reader so it's difficult for me to re-read every fanfiction I write due to being busy.

But with you reading the above, I hope you continue reading on. And yes, this one has dialogue in it, XD

* * *

Follow me on Twitter /DerpyJayde22 for updates on your favourite fanfictions.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Year 2716**

_She embraced her destiny and fought the false gods who enslave humanity._

_It was a battle that changed the world. A brave few defeated the Immortals and saved mankind from destruction. Without the power of the Immortals to hold it aloft, Asgard fell from the sky, and the cradle of humanity became locked in a frozen embrace with Midgard, Realm of humans._

_The tyranny of the Immortals was lifted, and a new age began._

_But she did not hear the prophecy of the Goddess. She disappeared, at the very moment of her triumph._

_They all believed she was gone forever, never to return. Everyone, that is, except Sparrow._

_She clung to a different truth..._

* * *

**Valhalla**

**_Sparrow's Dream_**

_'Time is our great obsession. Who has not dreamed of returning to the past to change the future?_

_Imagine the power. To see how our choices affect our lives, and then return to undo them. Endless possibilities. Imagine the freedom to cross time and journey through the ages. The freedom to change the past, and bend history to your will. What would you do if you had that power? Would you eradicate the mistakes of history, and build the perfect future; to bring back those you loved? Or would you be subject to fate, and be swept down the river of time... powerless to change your course?' -_Words of Heimdall, Gatekeeper of Asgard's Bifrost.

* * *

'That time was lost; yet time continued onward.' Spoke Reaper as she knelt before the throne of the Goddess within the Hall of the Slain. 'Divine Hela. Go peacefully to your rest. I will stand guard over your legacy.

This endless Realm is awash with sadness. Life and death lose all meaning under the rolling waves of Chaos.

Valhalla.

The currents of time do not touch its shores.

In this Realm of lost moments, I will begin my life anew.'

Reaper gracefully walked out to the temple's balcony, over-looking the Realm of Valhalla. It was quiet. Though this Realm was built in the image of Rome when it was at the peak of its glory, what makes it ultimately different, is that no life or death exists. Though the spirits of duel monsters wander endlessly, awaiting for their master's summoning in the Human World.

Reaper sighed. The Goddess needs protecting as the man who threatened to kill her was down at Valhalla's shore, bidding a young girl goodbye as the chaos took her soul; lisping away like the breeze from the small wind that rang through the cold air.

'This eternity-it was never your desire.' He spoke with a saddened tone. 'Is that not so, Eurea?' He clenched his fist in anger as images of Asgard crashing down to Midgard was played within his head. He slammed his fist into the water as the chaos within then created his allies to fight Reaper and those who fought alongside her. They rose up from the water, hundreds of them created by the Chaos.

The man smirked and looked up to the towering temple where Reaper was stood alongside the Twin Valkyries of Valhalla-Stira and Sigrun.

'Warrior Goddess!' He exclaimed loudly at Reaper as the Valkyrie's charged towards him. 'Now we cross swords!'

This man wasn't the only one with an army as Reaper had used the Summoner's Crystal to bring forth an army of the surrounding duel spirit monsters. Everything clashed like the sound of roaring thunder in the sky. But the chaos had the advantage. A force not to be reckoned with.

The duel spirit monsters had no chance of success, but they still fought on. Reaper needed to be careful. And duel spirit monster that is lost in battle will greatly affect the duellist's duelling abilities in the Human World. She had to take matters into her own hands.

'Lose yourself in battle, and rejoice!' The man then exclaimed as he and The Twin Valkyries of Valhalla fought, though being shakily beaten. 'Embrace the terror!'

Reaper was now riding upon her Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth alongside the summoned Odin towards this man but she had to halt quickly.

'Husk of the wandering thunder bolt...'The man chanted, raising his sword into the air. 'I summon thee!'

Giant structures of rock began to rise as the symbol of chaos was created in the sky. Comets began to then drop down onto the shore, wiping out those who were within range of their impact. The man echoed a laugh as he watched Gaia help Reaper dodge each of the comet's landings.

'Paradox!' She exclaimed as she jumped from Gaia to cast a spell at the symbol of chaos; destroying it. She then managed to land triumphantly behind this man known as Paradox. And because the symbol was destroyed, the floating islands of rock then began to fall back down to the ground from which they rose up from.

'Impressive.' Paradox taunted as he and Reaper stood back-to-back.

'Save it.' She replied as they spun around to have their swords clash as they engaged in battle.

They jumped from island to island as they were still falling, both managing to clash swords. 'Damn you.' She said to Paradox as they stopped shortly.

Paradox rolled his eyes, grabbed Reaper's sword and as she still held it; he forced the sword to come into direct line to his heart. However, his chest began to glow. 'Enough. Let's end this.'

Reaper managed to pull away, gasping. 'That glow! Impossible...'

'Cast your shadow over all!' Paradox exclaimed, his left eye glowing, revealing that of a Rune and he transformed into the Chaos version of Thor.

The transformation created a powerful wind, which blew Reaper off the side of the island that they were stood upon. 'Odin!' She shouted in despair as the All Father caught her just in time and gently placed Reaper upon solid ground as he then disappeared. Thor then flew over to where Odin had placed Reaper and then a dark cloud shrouded the Chaos Aesir as Paradox re-appeared before her.

'Let's not waste time.' He muttered to her as dark magic surrounded him. 'The Goddess made a wise choice. Now, powers of Chaos, bend to my will!'

And the two engaged in battle once more, swords clashing, spells being cast.

'Keeping up?' Paradox taunted.

'Why do you want to destroy everything?!' Reaper asked desperately, breathing heavily.

'Oblivion is the fate of all things. 'He answered as Reaper strikes a deadly blow. 'Now it's my turn.'

'Come and die!' She attacked.

'We shall see!'

'Let's end this...'Reaper muttered, magic surrounding her as she casted it towards Paradox. 'You're done!'

'I must thank you...'He muttered before the spell hit him. 'In these final moments, Hel has given me my finest opponent.'

'You're finished, Paradox!' Reaper said victoriously as pieces of debris came crashing down onto Paradox. She looked down and sighed until the sound of bells began to ring out as she then turned around to face the Forgotten Temple and looked up. 'Hel's Gate?'

The Goddess's Gate that was directly above the temple began to glow immensely. '_Of course. The one from the vision._' Spoke Reaper as a young figure began to reach through the opening. '_I know your name..._

_Aporia!_'

Reaper gasped as she noticed that this young man named Aporia was now falling down in the sky. She used her Summoner's Crystal to call upon the real Thor and they both flew towards him. Just managing the catch him before he slammed down onto the ground. He was panicking, of course. He was looking around, wondering where an earth he was.

But Aporia wasn't the only one to have survived as the Chaos Thor was now following Reaper.

'Where am I?' Aporia asked.

'Valhalla.' Reaper simply answered. 'You prayed for a miracle, and that brought you here. Or am I wrong?'

'How did you know!?'

'From Valhalla, I can see everything.'

'But...Who are you?' Aporia then asked.

'...Reaper...And it's time for a real fight! 'She answered as the Chaos Thor was now upon them. Aporia coughed up the courage to fire arrows at the fake Aesir as Reaper used the real Aesir's power the strike deadly blows at the enemy behind her.

'Look out! Here it comes!' Aporia warned as the Chaos Thor was about to use its most powerful ability. Reaper smirked as she managed to haste forward, missing the attack. 'What now?'

'Gonna get worse.' Reaper answered as Aporia's face dropped. 'For him, that is.'

In addition, Reaper then used the same powerful attack to then manage to strike the Chaos Thor out of the sky.

The real Thor then landed on the temple's balcony to allow both Aporia and Reaper to jump off, and then the being disappeared. However, Reaper still had her guard up and she looked over the edge of the balcony to look for Paradox.

'How do we fight him?' Aporia asked.

'This is not your battle.' Reaper replied. 'There's something else I, and the Aesir's, need you to do.'

'Like what?'

'Bring the girl I adopted to me.' Reaper answered. 'Her name is Sparrow. She is... of great importance. Not just to me, but to the Aesir's too. She needs protecting. From now on.' Aporia nodded as he too looked over the balcony and noticed there was a Time Gate down on the ground below. 'You'll need to use the portal. Your time-gazing friend should have told you how it works.'

'That's a Time Gate...?!' Aporia asked in surprise. 'But, why me?'

'Because you're the only one who can.' Reaper said, looking out onto the rest of Valhalla. 'You crossed the Timeline and made it Valhalla. You can find Sparrow, and together you can embark on a journey and change the future.'

'Wait...I can change the future?' Aporia asked as she then looked really shocked. Like he had been waiting forever to have a chance like this. Was his era really that bad?

'Yes. Yes you can. If you believe you can.' Reaper encouraged as she then pulled out a very special weapon created from her own magic. 'A good luck charm. Give it to Sparrow.'

Aporia nodded as he took the sword off Reaper, admiring it. 'You got it. I'll track her down.'

'Enjoying your little chat?' Appeared Paradox as Reaper and Aporia looked up at him in shock.

'Paradox?!' Aporia then exclaimed as Reaper then looked at him, wondering how he knew this man. That familiar symbol then appeared above Hel's temple and it looked to be Asgard that was falling through it, destroying everything underneath it.

'Get to the Gate!' Reaper ordered Aporia. 'I'm counting on you!'

'Okay!' He replied as he backed away from the ensuing destruction. Paradox smirked at Aporia and once again transformed into the Chaos Thor and flew off, leaving Reaper to deal with the falling Asgard.

'Not this again...'Reaper muttered as she called Odin. 'Odin, do it!'

The Aesir catapulted Reaper up into the air, heading directly for the falling Asgard.

'What the-? Odin...?' Aporia gasped as he looked on.

Reaper lifted her shield in front of her face and released a battle cry. '...Sparrow.' She then whispered, disappearing into the destruction.

'Reaper?' Aporia muttered as he then noticed the falling pieces of the temple were nearly upon him. 'Gotta go!'

He then jumped off the edge of the balcony, reaching out his arm for the Time Gate and just managed to go through before the destruction consumed him.

'_My hopes go with you, Aporia._' Echoed the voice of Reaper as time seemingly stopped as a wave of catastrophe was being unleashed upon Valhalla. '_Become an arrow through time and speed your way to Sparrow. Be there for her because...I no longer can._'


	3. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: 3 AF_**

**A World Without Asgard**

**_Midgard; aka Earth_**

_Asgard is the biggest of the Nine Realms, constructed and set in the sky of Midgard's atmosphere in the year 2013 by the powerful Gods known as the Aesir's. Many know them to be called Odin -the All Father, Thor -God of Thunder and Loki -the Trickster._

_Up until 0 AF (After _the_ Fall of Asgard), it was a floating paradise that was home to several million people known as Asgardians as well as those who were chosen from Earth to live among them by the three Aesir's. Now, however, the broken Realm rests on an immense crystal pillar, bereft of the power source that once kept it aloft. The interior of the sphere has deteriorated, forcing the population to relocate to the Realm below._

_The lower world, known as Midgard or Earth, is an unforgiving wilderness infested with predatory animals. This world once boasted a great human civilization, but traces of its culture exist only in ruins._

* * *

Three years ago, Asgard was saved from destruction in a miraculous intervention by two mythical entities. Since then, the survivors have started to come down to the surface of Midgard to create a new city at the base of the crystal pillar to kick start human civilization, others are building communities further out in the surrounding countryside.

Sparrow lives in one of these, a seaside village called New Creek. However, her beloved best friend who adopted her at a young age, Reaper, is not with her.

New Creek is one of the settlements built by immigrants from Asgard on the shores of Midgard. Many of its residents, including Sparrow, are former inhabitants of Asgard's seaside town of Creek.

Sparrow's fiancé, Crow, chose the settlement's name. The members of his group, BIRD, help work the fields and protect the townspeople from roaming animals.

However, something strange is about to threaten this new society.

Late at night, when most people were sleeping or fishing in the ocean to catch the rarest of fishes, in the sky is a falling meteorite that appeared to slow down upon its impact. It created no disturbances, though obviously people noticed it from within the sky. Sparrow, dreaming of Reaper fighting in an unknown world, is awakened by the screams of people outside.

She looks out of her window to see warriors. No, mercenaries, fighting with those who decided to become Protectors of Midgard after the fall of Asgard. Sparrow does not understand where these killers appeared from so suddenly. The meteorite perhaps?

She grabbed Reaper's Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth; the card that Reaper once lent to West in order to build up his courage. However, it seemed more was needed than a simple synchro card.

She ran out of the BIRD house that Crow had built in order for it to look similar to the one on the old Badhim within Asgard.

Already, the mercenaries were easily dispatching those who had little training in combat, and from behind Sparrow as she looked on in despair, one was to bring his axe down upon her. She heard the somewhat successful grunt from behind her and she spun around, gasping and shouting for Reaper. Though the mercenary then fell to the ground, dead. A small throwing knife had impaled his back.

Ahead, a young man who seemed unknown to this era, ran towards Sparrow in a hurry.

'Do you know how to fight?!' He asked her and she replied giving a simple nod, but she was rather shocked.

The stranger handed her a sword. Not a familiar one made by those she knew and it felt...powerful. It looked...like the weapon Reaper had handed to the stranger in her dream.

'Fight with me, Sparrow! 'He then called as he ran into action alongside BIRD, whose only weapons were their summoned duel monsters.

After the mercenaries fell one by one by summoned duel monsters, or just simply retreated, people began to cheer for their success. No one even pondered to know how these warriors even got to Midgard, as they appeared to not even be from their world.

All that concerned them now was removing the ones that had fallen through the fight; their friends who tried to protect their new home. They needed to be removed from the bloodstained beach before the children that were taken into hiding casted their young eyes on the disheartening scene.

But Sparrow just watched this stranger who had saved her life. She wanted answers. Was he the one who she saw talking to Reaper in her dream? How could it be? Sparrow couldn't see into other dimensions or could see into the future. Surely this young man just simply looked like the stranger from her dream. Yet, that seemed to be an understatement.

'Who...are you?' She asked him directly, holding her new weapon close to her.

Well, it _was_ Aporia. He states that he is a young Freedom Fighter that arrived in New Creek at the same time as the meteorite. He is from the future. From a place that exists seven hundred years in the future-a place where Asgard is just a mere myth.

He then claims that he met with Reaper in the otherworld of Valhalla, and that she requested he find Sparrow in the past. Aporia is amateur to the way of duelling, but appears to have some knowledge of time travel.

'I knew it!' Sparrow exclaimed. 'I knew you weren't of this era.'

'Please, Sparrow...'he pleaded. 'Come with me. The future is in danger and we can save it! I can change my future. My future where human life is sparse and the fields of grass have turned to sand.

I can take you to Reaper. She's waiting for you at the end of time; in Valhalla.'

'But...How?' Sparrow asks. Could he really of spoken with Reaper? 'How do we travel time? I want Reaper back so much but time travel is impossible. It will always be impossible.'

He simply smirked. And from a bag he carried on his back, he pulled out a glowing golden shard lined with symbols; a language once spoken on Asgard that glowed a white aura that contrasted with the golden shine from the shard.

'Pieces of Asgard are the keys that activate Time Gates.' Aporia explained. 'These newly appeared objects that once resided on Asgard can appear in any form, and are only identified as 'things that shouldn't exist' or 'items from a past time', making the search for one of these a difficult task.

Pieces of Asgard are strongly tied to their possessors, and are also said to take on completely different shapes depending on the person who handles them.

This, Sparrow, this will open the Gate and allow us to travel into the future. To be precise, this Piece of Asgard will take us to 5 AF. To the Alfheim Ruins within Lake Brishca that still stood around 5 years after Asgard fell.'

Sparrow didn't answer straight away. Of course she had to think. She'll be leaving her friends behind and her students that she was training so they could continue to protect New Creek after their ascendants pass. Yet, those friends and students don't believe her when she says Reaper is still alive. They all say she's just making up stories to avoid reality; to avoid the truth that Reaper is dead.

'Very well.' She then answered; her mind clearly made up and now focused on helping Aporia and finding Reaper. 'I still believe Reaper is alive; is out there somewhere and I want to find her. If that means saving the future in the process, I am willing to do so. It's what Reaper would have done. She wouldn't sit around and not attempt to do anything. She's always ready to fight and protect others.

I guess some of that has rubbed off on me...'

Aporia nodded, astonished by Sparrow's view of Reaper but his mind soon went back to the Gates. 'Yes. Time Gates have begun showing up in a multitude of locations up and down the Timeline. However, anomalies have accompanied the Gates. They're called Paradoxes. In any location where a Paradox is present, people report strange occurrences of unusual animals or even people, such as those mercenaries, and odd connections to other times and places.

They can be fixed easily. Once solved, a Gate will re-open and a Piece of Asgard will appear, allowing someone like myself to continue travelling.'

Aporia then took Sparrow's hand as she is taken towards the Gate near the impact site of the meteorite, yet it wasn't there any longer. There stood a Gate. Not an ordinary gate that opens and closes. This one was just a floating orb, surrounded by crystal. Sparrow admitted that it was beautiful to the eye. One couldn't take their eyes away from it so easily.

Aporia held up his Piece of Asgard and watched as the Gate consumed it and opens its inner orb to become a portal.

'Ready?' Aporia asked in which Sparrow replied with a nod and patted her new weapon with hope. 'I will look after you Sparrow. I will protect you. That is Reaper's wish. And I will get you back to her.'


	4. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: 5 AF_**

**Unseen Intruder**

**Alfheim**

_During the catastrophe that befell Asgard, the Alfheim Ruins within Lake Brishca were the site of terrible causalities and also the homeland of the Light Elves that some refer to as Alfar's. The reason for this can be found in the Purge._

_The Purge was the name given to the mass deportation of Creek's residents. The Immortals manipulated the actions of Sector Security and their elite army of the U.L.T.R.A, (Unlimited Lance-Trained Resistance Army), sowing chaos and inciting conflict among Asgard's populace._

_Many civilians travelled to the Realm of Alfheim and its fortress ruins to escape the Purge, but a great majority were crushed by ancient structures that collapsed when Asgard's momentum was suddenly halted._

* * *

Imitating the destroyed Rainbow Bridge, known as the Bifrost, within Alfheim is an ambitious project that aims to build a conveyance that will travel along the crystal pillar and connect Asgard to Midgard, and to the other seven Realms within Yggdrasil once again. That main purpose of the bridge is to provide a means to transport materials from inside Asgard and help speed construction of the city springing up at the base of the pillar.

With completion of the bridge scheduled for 4 AF, it is still under construction when Sparrow and Aporia first pass through a Gate in 3 AF.

Rejecting the easy path, humanity has chosen to build a society based on future technology, rather than relying on the Immortals. A provisional government had replaced Sector Security, and a scientific organization from Asgard calling itself the Asgardemmy searches ruins for ancient technological secrets.

One such site is on the shores of Lake Brishca within the Realm of Alfheim, where a giant war weapon made by the Light Elves centuries past has been unearthed.

Aporia and Sparrow now stand within an old fortress that belonged to the elves. Though still a ruin, it looked as mighty as ever.

'Well, we're in Alfheim. You can see Asgard above us.' Sparrow spoke. 'Crow told me that Luna, West, Sebastion and Reaper travelled through here when they were Im'Mor's...'

'So this is what it's like to be in Alfheim? It's my first time. Shame the Immortals got that powerful.' Aporia muttered. 'They wiped this place out. Killed every man, woman, child and the Light Elves that lived here. It wasn't just Midgard that housed humans. No, they lived in secret, here, in Alfheim. A risk, yes, but they would only fight back if they were attacked. They knew how powerful the Immortals were, so they began to build things that would threaten their power so they could survive. But they were too late in activating whatever they built here...'

Below them was a digging site. Surrounded by Asgardemmy Soldiers, a gigantic mechanical hand was coming up from the ground beneath them. In addition, to make things worse, when Sparrow and Aporia arrived, whatever is attached to that hand began to rise up. It saw the Soldiers as the enemy and began to bring down crushing blows with its fist. Yet, there was no body attached to this arm. If there ever was a body, it surely must have been a big creation.

'EVACUATE!' A Soldier ordered. 'SHUT DOWN THE POWER, THE MEKLORD HAS RE-AWOKEN!'

Scientists shut down the power, and air ships began firing at this Meklord. It had been underneath the ground for that long that it was easily defeated and weakened further. It dropped to the ground, shattering as it landed.

'Great, just great.' A scientist ranted, kicking a fallen debris of the Meklord. 'The last Meklord Defender of the Alfar's is gone. Shattered. Never to reveal its secrets to us.'

Aporia led Sparrow to this ranting scientist as she pushed up her glasses, scribbling notes down in anger as she then sighed to compose herself.

'Light Elves worshipped _that_?' Aporia asked in surprise as he never truly believed such things could even be built in the era that was centuries ago.

'Do not underestimate the IQ of the Alfar's, young man.' The scientist replied. 'Though many lived centuries ago, their work, their creations, were as if they lived further into the future. All of this was just so they could survive. So that they could protect their species.'

'Who are you?' Sparrow then asked. 'You seem truly interested in how elves lived and fought their enemies.'

'I am Kirah. Kirah Zadell of the Asgardemmy and once a resident of New Domino. The mighty Thor chose me, _me, _to live within Asgard when I was a child.' She answered in a more happier tone, pushing up her glasses once again. 'And unearthing the hidden secrets of the Alfar's is what I do best!

This here is a Meklord Emperor. It's a massive, mechanical war machine that they summoned for defence. However, it began a uncontrolled rampage when the Paradox Effect was triggered two years ago. As you two saw before its attack, only his left hand was uncovered, but the rest of its body is thought to exist in a different space time.

Despite being excavated in the ruins here in the present, the technology that powered this giant is far beyond our own. Our scientists believe that the Meklord was indeed brought forth by the humans, though it was pulled into the present from a future time period. Which means the Light Elves aren't extinct!'

Kirah then shook the hands of Aporia and Sparrow and then gave a sigh to help her relax more after the disappointment of the Meklord. She cared about the history of the Light Elves. It was something she held close to her heart. The destruction of the Meklord made Kirah feel like she has saddened the elves who summoned it for help. She felt like they wanted her to discover their secrets, though it was a far fetch thing to do now.

'So, what could I do for you both? You two certainly don't look like you're from this time period but don't worry, only I need to know. As a scientist, I know things that others don't. Like the fact that those certain objects could open a Gate and take one to a future period. Or a past one...I'll never truly know.'

'We're looking for something that seems...out of place.' Sparrow replied, feeling better knowing that Kirah was in awe over the Time Gates and wanted to know more. 'Something that shouldn't belong in this time period. I'm looking for someone and the only way to get to her is through time travelling.'

'Ah, but you must be careful. Time travelling can upset the Timeline. Causing Paradoxes to occur and also causing all sorts of things to happen in different time periods that shouldn't be happening.' Kirah warned. 'This Meklord could possibly return, you never know. As for things that shouldn't exist, I found this!'

Kirah put her hand in her pocket and brought out a necklace. Its pendant in the shape of Asgard.

'That's certainly a Piece of Asgard.' Aporia spoke. 'This necklace's pendant isn't showing the crystalized Asgard. It was made before it began to fall out of the sky. Which also means it's the Piece of Asgard we need.'

Aporia politely took the necklace off Kirah and held it tightly, listening to the whispers within it. Whispers from its former owner perhaps? Though now, a new Gate appeared before them and the necklace was quickly consumed whilst Aporia was trying to understand the whispers. The Gate, now a portal, was showing images from Midgard. Images to where he and Sparrow will be travelling to next.

And to Sparrow's eyes only, something else was shown to her.

Asgard. Falling. Crashing down onto Earth. Was this the prophecy of past events that were stopped by Reaper, Akiza and Luna? Or was this the future? Does the crystal pillar collapse? She kept this to herself. Aporia didn't need to know...did he?


	5. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: 10 AF_**

**Prophecy of Hope**

**_Midgard; Satellite_**

Human society continues to grow. Machines once run by the Immortals are now powered by human and Asgardian technology. Driving the progress is the Asgardemmy, which has grown to take a leading role in the state of affairs.

Under its young leader, the Asgardemmy is working to solve the Paradoxes that warp the surrounding space-time. At the heart of the distortions is the Satellite. An island opposite New Domino on Midgard, though its skies darkened by a perpetual eclipse.

Fenrir is an immense Immortal the size of a small moon. When this being appears, it begins to follow the Sun's movement across the sky, resulting in an extended solar eclipse.

Based on ancient records from Midgard, researchers discovered that Fenrir appears according to a cycle. The Immortal was not predicted to return until the year 200 AF, and its arrival almost two centuries early is attributed to the local Paradox effect.

Centuries in the past on Midgard, people known as The Nordic's built a prosperous fortress out of debris in the Satellite to protect themselves. They flourished under the guidance of a Seer, whose predictions of the future guided the growth of human civilization.

After the War of Two Realms that took place between Asgard and Midgard between 2011 to 2013, it is thought that The Nordic civilization died out. Another theory suggests that the survivors of the Satellite became a nomadic tribe, and still roam the wilds and ruins of Midgard.

Aporia and Sparrow now wander the debris of mazes that could easily get them lost. Though they knew these labyrinths were in place, so unwelcomed visitors would get lost and most likely die within due to not being able to find their way out. But people from the Asgardemmy seem to have made the Satellite's debris fortress a digging site to uncover untold secrets of the past.

They direct the two through the mazes, like they were expecting them, or someone was awaiting their arrival.

When they stood opposite the fortress, they were in shock. Shock at how well the structure had remained and how big it was.

A training ring for duellists to practice, a balcony overlooking the ground below where the Seer would watch her civilization improve and flourish into great Duelling Warriors.

Old houses still stood, where civilians would live under the protection of their deities.

'Sparrow?!' A recognisable voice was heard behind them. Sparrow turned around and gasped. Shockingly, it was West. A much more matured West who had become leader of the Asgardemmy. A high-level advisor.

'West!' She replied with happiness. 'Wow, look at you. Last I saw you, you were still so young.'

'And you still look the same as last I saw you. I'm so glad you're here.' He replied with a smirk, of course. 'For me, it's been so long since I last saw any of you. Since I last saw Crow, Sebastion and his boy Fritz. I even wish I could speak with Luna and Akiza one last time... And Reaper... Are you also searching for her?'

'Yes. Yes, I am. 'Sparrow answered. 'I know she's alive. Reaper is stronger and wiser than you think. I kept dreaming about her. I kept dreaming that she was in a different Realm entirely, fighting with what appeared to be a great threat, but it began to get blurry at that specific point.'

'I had the same dream too, Sparrow.' West admitted. 'Though she spoke to me. Telling me to protect the past as well as the future. Telling me to prevent the chaos from being unleashed. I wondered how that was even doable. To protect the past and the future at the same time...That's when I knew that I had to...-'

'Time travel...' Aporia interrupted. 'You're planning to prevent Asgard from collapsing down onto Midgard, like the prophecies are predicting in other periods. Where I come from, Asgard was just a mere myth…'

Sparrow awed at Aporia. Did he see the vision back in Alfheim too?

'Yes, you're right. I've proposed, and came to direct, the New Asgard Project that I started just recently. 'West began to explain. 'My supervisor had figured out how to time travel, but the limited space prevented more than two people from travelling up and down the Timeline.

To oversee the completion of the project, I and Kirah Zadell entered a time capsule in 13 AF, and awoke in the year 400 AF. This is where we learned that the crystal pillar was becoming very unstable.'

'So, you managed to travel through time without using a Gate? And Kirah? The Kirah we just recently met?!' Aporia asked. 'But time capsules, what are they?'

'The time capsule, designed by Kirah in 8 AF, is a device that enables a limited version of time travel. 'West explained. 'A powerful gravitational field is produced within the capsule, significantly decelerating the flow of time. This results in a phenomenon where a single day for the occupant translates to the passage of several centuries in the outside world-for all intents and purposes, bringing the capsule's interior into the future.

Considering a passenger can also return to the past, and substantial risks concerning life-support system failure have been projected, the time capsule has yet to progress beyond experimental trials.'

'And yet here you are in this era, West.' Sparrow pointed out. 'Something that confuses me a lot...Why is this fortress being used as a digging site? Like the one that evolved in the fortress within Alfheim.'

'It was down to what one of our scientists found underneath the fortress here.' West answered, leading Aporia and Sparrow to what seemed to be a glowing green orb that was floating upon a pedestal stand marked with unknown symbols.

Aporia's eyes widened slightly, as if he had seen one of these 'things' before. In his time.

'We call this the Tesseract. 'West continued. 'These are ancient image-capturing devices found across the breadth of Midgard. In more spiritual places like here in the Satellite where life was much more difficult than that of New Domino. They appear to hold recordings. Visions seen by the Seer. Images that depict the future as seen from that time have been proven accurate so far.

This one was found within a hidden chamber beneath this fortress and due to the appearance of several Gates in the area, we are focusing on the relationship between the Tesseract and the Paradox Effect. Though a prediction that I am about to show you is causing a great concern to many of us scientists.'

At that point, the Tesseract opened up and revealed a recording that was slightly blurry. Reaper was in it, battling a man who was threatening to tear down Asgard and kill the Goddess, so the chaos of Valhalla will be unleashed into reality and destroy the Timeline.

Valhalla is an otherworldly dimension, also known as the Unseen Realm of Yggdrasil. This was where Aporia had spoken with Reaper and was sent to find Sparrow by her. According to Nordic legends, it is the final resting place of the souls of the dead, and the chaotic world where the Goddess Hela makes her home. Some theories describe it as a city that exists beyond the flow of time, and others claim it is a future where time has come to a standstill.

The Seer of the Satellite describes it thus:

_'The entire span of time can be seen from Valhalla. But to exert power beyond its borders, one must first open Hela's Gate_.'

'This was a recording from a Seer who lived here centuries ago. A prediction from her in the year 2009.' Explained West.

'But...it has Reaper in it.' Sparrow muttered. "And from what I remember, the War Between Two Realms hadn't even happened yet. So Midgard was still alive with humanity.'

'All this time, the Seer knew of Reaper's fate. That she would be chosen by the Goddess to fight. To protect her from this new threat. This proves that Reaper is in fact alive. But where this Valhalla Realm is within Yggdrasil is uncertain to us.'

Sparrow and mainly Aporia were shocked to hear this. After Reaper had defeated Surtr with past companions, a Gate opened in the sky and also released her early from her slumber in crystal.

The instant Hela's Gate opened, a world-devouring darkness slipped through from Valhalla. The Goddess turned back the river of time and that terrible darkness-the Unseen Chaos-was sealed away.

Her power exhausted, Hela fell into a sleep from which she would not awake. It was Reaper who sensed that someone meant to exploit that weakness and destroy the Goddess for good. She learned of the man called Paradox.

If the Goddess is destroyed, the chaos of the Unseen Realm would be unleashed, and the mortal Realm devoured by Valhalla. Reaper decided to stand and fight, to protect Hela and see her benevolent will upheld.

Aporia now looked away and sighed, creating his hand to become a fist. He looked down in shame. Did he know of this Paradox? Did he know what this man wanted to do? West thought so...

'Care to explain? We could use all the help we are given to understand this.' He asked the bewildered man.

Aporia walked over to the Tesseract and touched it. 'Paradox...' He muttered. 'A time traveller. He is now the Immortal Guardian of the Seer, Eurea. Eurea is burdened with the power of prophecy-her life span grows shorter with every vision of the future. She dies at a young age, only to be born once more among The Nordic people. Each reincarnation has the same appearance and ability, and is given the name 'Eurea.'

Everything this man has done for the past several centuries has been for the purpose of freeing his charge from her curse of eternal reincarnation. If he can kill the Goddess and send Asgard plummeting into Midgard, the resulting flood of volatile chaos through Hela's Gate would shatter the boundary between Valhalla and the mortal Realm. Life and death would cease to hold meaning, and Eurea's cruel fate would finally be undone. Or so Paradox believes...' Aporia now faced West and Sparrow as they listened carefully. 'I am the last child of humanity, born in a world 700 years after the fall of Asgard. I was part of a Resistance from the future who has been encouraged to help Sparrow to step out of the present and into the flow of time.

I am part of The Nordic people, and became Eurea's lover and protector. I yearned to best Paradox in combat many years after her death, but he, my mentor, abandoned me before I had the chance to prove myself.

I was unable to save Eurea from her mortal fate. I was left alone, the last human on Earth...

But I refused to give in to despair, and when I reached out my hand to Hela, the Goddess sent me to Valhalla to meet with Reaper. Thus began mine and Sparrow's mission to save the future and the past.'

There was silence. Sparrow seemed saddened by Aporia's story. He wanted to protect this Eurea so much, but her fate as a Seer got the better of him and took her away from him forever. But if she happened to reincarnate, was it possible the two could meet again? Would the reincarnated Eurea even remember Aporia? For now, they were questions without answers. For now, Aporia and Sparrow had to solve the Paradox Effect within the Satellite if they wanted to continue their journey to find Reaper and now stop the time traveller called, ironically, Paradox.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: 200AF_**

**The Void**

**_Midgard; New Domino_**

_In the ancient annals of Midgard, Hela appears as the Goddess of death and chaos. She is said to reside in the world where the souls of the dead find their rest-Valhalla._

_The people of the lower world worship Hela. Many tales from their folklore portray Hela as the abhorrent Goddess of the afterlife._

_In the city of New Domino, however, faith in the Goddess was commonplace, and it was said that the Seer of the Satellite drew her prophetic powers directly from Hela._

* * *

New Domino-Earth, a once great city full of modern technology now bears the scars of ancient war, where flakes of crystal gather and shift like sand in the desert.

The Asgardemmy has restricted access to this place, because it is the homeland of the two heroines who turned into Ragnarok and brought forth the Crimson Dragon to keep Asgard held safe in the sky. It is a land that now,200 years later, has been swallowed into a rift between time and space.

Into The Void.

Now, something strange is happening to Aporia's memory as he and Sparrow arrive in New Domino to solve the Paradox Effect. The affected parts appear to be anything related to Eurea, Paradox and the history of Asgard's fall.

The problem is not with Aporia-interference in history has destabilized the past, giving rise to another type of Paradox Effect.

Is it because he and Sparrow have time travelled, or could it be even Paradox himself? Either way, the two had to hurry and solve the Paradox Effect within the city before they can do anymore travelling. Plus, a Piece of Asgard is still needed to open another Gate as well.

Sparrow could remember how Crow told the story of his time exploring Midgard and how he had the chance to re-visit New Domino, the home of himself, Akiza, Luna and Reaper. He explained how it was not the New Domino that his companions had described. That it was covered in crystal ashen and everything was left to become ruins.

Now, Sparrow understood what her fiancée was explaining. New Domino hadn't changed. Even though she is 200 years into the future, the city still remains to be a crystal wasteland. However, Asgard was still present in the sky.

Aporia had bravely solved the Paradox Effect, which was to defeat an Im'eith. Once a resident of the Satellite, bound to serve the Goddess, who was tricked by Loki and almost caused the Seer to be killed. Now, the Seer loved the woman like a sister, and she forgave the mistake. But the woman did not, and as penance she asked an Immortal to turn her into an Im'eith.

When the woman finished her prayer to the Immortal, an ominous voice ran through her head.

_'I have heard your plea. You shall lose your five senses, be plunged into black flames, and wander the eternal darkness. Your words shall be a song of agony; your screams a curse of death. And thus shall you remain, until another human frees your soul from your torment_.'

The Paradox Effect was solved, but as Aporia and Sparrow now searched for a Piece of Asgard, Paradox, the man who learned to travel, appeared out of the midst of darkness. Shocking Aporia as his blood ran cold, he didn't know if he wanted to charge at Paradox for abandoning him, or welcome his mentor like he should.

But behind Paradox came a young woman, mid-twenties, and she was not dressed in a similar fashion as the others.

Aporia gasped as before him stood Eurea. Though, she seemed different and she acted like she did not know Aporia at all. Because she is a reincarnation of the true Eurea.

'You should stop.' She chanted. 'If you continue your journey, you will not like what you will discover. You are disturbing the Timeline that Hela has yearned to prevent from being disturbed.'

'Eurea...' Aporia whispered, holding out his arm in an act to reach out to her, but he soon lowered it. 'No, you are not the Eurea I once knew.'

Paradox simply smirked. 'If you change the future, you change the past. Changing the Timeline is a sin. You should pay for your crime in blood. But our time to battle will soon come. For now, I must continue my battle with Reaper as I continue to protect all the Eurea's.' He explained as he soon disappeared with her.

Sparrow then collapsed to the ground as her over the pupil of her eyes shone a symbol. A symbol that Aporia seemed the shudder at. It was familiar. Eurea sometimes had these moments when she was predicting the future.

The 'Rune Eyes of Hela' is another name given to Eurea's power to see changes in the Timeline. Not restricted to the past or future. Eurea can witness any period or history. This ability is associated with the powers of chaos, and is thus seen as a blessing of the Goddess. The fact Sparrow seems to now share this ability is a sign that she has come under the gaze of Hela at some point in the past.

However, as a blessing it may seem, it is not. Every time a Seer has a vision, a part of her life force is drained away. For this reason, all the Eurea's of history have died before their 25th birthday. The Rune Eyes of Hela cannot be voluntarily closed, and most often open when history undergoes a significant upheaval. Aporia is now afraid that every change they make during their journey is eating away a little more at Sparrow's life span. Yet, he chooses not to tell her this.

But, what did Sparrow just see? In this vision? She claims her head was just hurting and the view around her went blurred. But was she being truthful? Either way, at that point, lightning hit the ground and left what seemed to be a Piece of Asgard, though it looked to be a duel monster that Luna once possessed-the Ancient Fairy Dragon; her protector at the time she was a Signer.

Aporia picked up the card before the Gate and the portal then opened once again. Now travelling through to a different time period.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: 300 AF_**

**Reunion**

**_Vanaheim_**

_'Each reunion is a twist of the knife. The joy is ephemeral; it leaves fear in its wake..._

_A fear that too soon the time will come when you must bid farewell again._

_Yet you cannot help but long for the next encounter._

_Humanity's great frailty... We prefer past happiness to future uncertainty.' _Echoed the voice of Reaper within the crystal pillar.

* * *

Even as upheavals transforms the world of man. Nature tirelessly weaves her tapestry. Vanaheim survives amidst the decaying cities of Asgard. This was once a protected wilderness zone, and even without the Immortal overseers, the landscape flourishes. Yet amidst the teeming growth, the seeds of destruction are being quietly sown.

Muntantomatoes are the mutations that arose suddenly in Vanaheim's Waterscope nature preserve. Researchers believe that the creatures feed on the crystal latticework that runs through the interior of Asgard and helps support it in the sky.

There are rumours of a particular specimen that absorbs others and grows to prodigious size. Evidence of the creature, nicknamed the 'Royal Ripeness,' has been found in certain video fragments, although serious scientists remain sceptical that it actually exists.

'So this is what the end of the world looks like...' Aporia joked as he and Sparrow stood looking down upon hundreds of monsters all going the same direction.

'Are _they_ going to destroy Asgard?' Sparrow asked in fear.

Aporia answered. 'I don't know. But if the world ends here...my future should never have happened. Which means there must be a way to stop them.'

However, as Aporia began to plan, once again Sparrow began to feel the familiar headache, which had her fall to her knees in pain.

'Sparrow?' Aporia retaliated. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

'_The daughters of the sundered New Domino are sacrificed to beasts that warp time itself._' A voice chanted within the mind of Sparrow. '_The pillar crumbles to ashen sand, and down to Earth Asgard does fall._'

Aporia continued to shake Sparrow. To try and put her back into her normal state of mind. But Sparrow was seeing flashing images of a monstrous beast attacking someone who is very close to her heart.

'No!' She screamed, soon getting to her feet and running off, leaving Aporia wondering what she may of saw.

'What did she see?' He asked to himself, following her. 'Was it a vision? Does Sparrow have the same power as Eurea?

But why? Why did she react the way she did?'

As Aporia caught up to Sparrow, the rumours of this 'Royal Ripeness' appeared to have been true as it towered over them. Mini Flans were being consumed by it to make it grow more.

'Wow...' Aporia muttered in awe. 'That is one gigantic monster.'

What was discovered next was either a miracle...or an accident...

'ARGH!' A man screamed. 'SPARROW!'

Sparrow ran towards the man, shouting the name of...

'Crow! Is that really you?!' She exhaled. 'I... I can't believe it!'

Crow was weakened by the attacks of the monsters and he placed his hand upon Sparrow's pale cheek, not truly believing if this was real or not.

'Am I...Dreamin' again? 'He asked rather quietly. 'Dream or not, you gotta get out of here!'

As Crow got to his feet, the Royal Ripeness was to attack them both, only to then have Aporia interrupt it by attacking head on.

'I'll give you a hand! 'Crow insisted.

'No, I'll hold it off.' Aporia argued. 'You get outta here.'

'Hey, you kiddin'? With Sparrow watching? I don't think so.' Crow replied stubbornly.

Aporia shook his head, agreeing they fight the Ripeness together. However, through the battle with what was certainly bigger than the three of them, the Royal Ripeness just didn't appear to weaken.

'This jelly bean's ticking me off!' Aporia raged. Though with a team effort, and with the magic that Crow had for some reason gained once again, they managed to kill the Ripeness. So they thought, as then, the Muntantomatoes then formed together to build up the monster once more.

'It just won't stay dead!' Crow complained. The three of them decided to retreat for now, even though Aporia agreed that this giant Mutantomato could even be a Paradox Effect and once defeated, it could reveal a Piece of Asgard. Though Crow wanted to stay and fight, Aporia had to drag the bewildered man away.

'Listen. Hotheads who can't back down don't last long in this world.' Aporia told Crow.

'Maybe.' Crow countered with a quick laugh. 'But sometimes, you've gotta make a stand.'

'You're not listening to me. Us humans aren't strong. We die easy.' Aporia retaliated.

'Well, some of us are tougher than others.' Crow coolly replied. 'Anyway, thanks for the help. You got a name?'

Aporia rolled his eyes at Crow and turned away.

'Err...This is Aporia.' Sparrow finally spoke. 'And this is Crow. We're getting married!'

'It's on hold for now...' Crow admitted which Sparrow sighed too but did agree with.

'You know, somehow I didn't expect you to be such a hothead.' Aporia muttered. 'All I've heard is what a great guy Crow is. And look where you are, all the way in the future.'

'I'm sorry, who's the hothead?' Crow argued. 'What were you thinkin', bringing Sparrow out here?'

'_Guess what, Reaper._' Sparrow said to herself in her head. '_I found Crow again...He hasn't changed a bit, still as reckless as ever, still doing his own thing._

_To think I spent all that time worrying about him. Stupid me. Guess I'll never learn.'_

Sparrow then went on to explain to Crow how she and Aporia met and how they ended up where they are now. 300 years into the future.

But now, Aporia had insisted that Crow explains how he got here.

'Why did you up and leave Sparrow?' Aporia asked. 'What are you doing, fighting here in the future?'

'Reaper appeared in my dreams too...'Crow quickly answered. 'Can you believe it?'

'You saw her!?' Sparrow asked in amazement.

'She told me I had to protect Asgard. 'Crow explained. 'So I started jumping through time, checking things out. I learned that the giant jelly bean back there knocks Asgard down.'

'According to the stories I heard, back in my own time, Asgard was brought down by war.' Aporia told.

'Well, there's more than just one cause.' Crow said.' Did'ya see what that monster was doing? It's melting the crystal of the pillar, bit by bit.'

'But Luna and Akiza, they're inside it!' Sparrow pointed out.

'Yeah. So Asgard starts to get unstable.' Crow continued.' People feel the tremors and begin to panic. Next thing you know, everyone's fighting each other.

Now, I don't have a choice...My Mission is to stop that thing for good!'

Mission... Did Crow mean that in a way that he is an Im'Mor again? But how? When the Immortals are no more... But Crow's here because of something Reaper said in his dream.

'West confirmed it for us...' Sparrow then went on to say. 'He said that Reaper is alive, somewhere out there in Valhalla.'

'Okay, what? You met West?' Crow asked in surprise. 'Well, if he says she's doing alright, you've got nothing to worry about. West's a smart kid.

Listen, Sparrow. I've got an idea. How about putting up your search on hold for a spell. Right now, it's Akiza and Luna who really need our help.'

'And if the pillar continues to be damaged like this, Asgard will start to wobble and shake.' Aporia confirmed.

'We have to do something about that Mutantomato...' Sparrow stated the obvious. 'West told us to try and protect Asgard. I think that's what Reaper, Akiza and Luna would want too.'

'None of this makes sense.' Aporia then said. 'There are thousands of monsters appearing out of nowhere and they're fusing and creating a beast that shouldn't exist.

I believe it could be a Paradox Effect, so we'll need to do some time travelling to fix it. Which also means a Piece of Asgard needs to be found first.'

'_Reaper, did you meet Crow in his dreams?_' Sparrow spoke in her mind again. '_Is there a reason why you can only talk to us when we sleep?_

_Crow hasn't changed one bit, even though its been years since I last saw him. He's still as hot-headed as the day we said goodbye. It makes me so mad. But it's a relief too. I've been caught up in the fate of the world for so long. It feels good to worry about the simple stuff. Being with Crow helped me forget about what the future might hold._'

Now, the three began to search for a Piece of Asgard. The Mutantomatoes still appear to be heading in one direction, and to Crow's belief, they could be being attracted to what they are trying to find. Though the three had to climb trees and swing on vines, they finally retrieved their Piece of Asgard, which seemed to be and egg. Perhaps an egg. But the egg was crystalized, reminding Sparrow of her deep slumber when she completed her Mission as an Im'Mor.

'I've seen crystals like this before...' Crow admitted. 'Right, Sparrow? You remember, don't you?'

'I remember...I cried a crystal tear.' She replied.

'Sparrow, you know what it's like, don't you?' Aporia then asked. 'Being turned into crystal.'

'Yes, I know.' She muttered. 'It was the loneliest, scariest moment of my life. But it's alright. I think I dreamed the whole time. But they were good dreams. Dreams about turning back to normal. Being with my friends again.'

'I hope that's true.' Crow said. 'I hope Akiza and Luna are dreaming right now. I hope they're happy in there.'

'In the future, there was a legend. ' Aporia stated. 'About how the 'Daughters of the Goddess' saved Asgard.'

'They would of been the first to tell you they weren't Goddesses. Not the type.' Crow admitted.

The three of them now began to head back to the Gate and find out how to stop the giant Flan.

'I wonder where this one goes...' Aporia said upon arrival.

'Oki-doki. Let's go check out the future!' Crow said aloud.

Aporia replied quick. 'Not you. For every road, there's a different Gate. Somehow, I don't think this one's yours.'

'You mean Crow can't go through?' Sparrow asked.

'Just watch me.' The man said stubbornly, but the Gate pushed him back.

'Okay, not my Gate. I can take a hint. Guess I'm staying here then. Don't do anything I would. You take care.'

'You're the one who's got to look after himself.' Aporia pointed out. 'We won't be here to bail you out next time. So don't go chasing any more monsters, you hear?'

Sparrow then gripped Crow's hands. 'Crow, we mean it. No heroics, okay?'

Though Crow just gave a simple shrug and as soon as Aporia and Sparrow went through the Gate, what did he do? No, he didn't run towards the Royal Ripeness; he pulled up his sleeve only to reveal...the mark...of an Im'Mor.


	8. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: 350 AF_**

**A Short Revelation**

**_Midgard; Norway_**

Time and memory, frozen in crystal.

Fear and panic grip a human tribe village. The prairie Mutantomatoes, the main prey for the tribe for food, are disappearing rapidly. Sparrow and Aporia slay the giant monster consuming them and resolve the Paradox Effect that unleashed it.

Black Hole Gem; a stone recovered from inside the Ferl. This substance was responsible for summoning up a tempest, sucking up huge numbers of Flan, and sending them flying through another space-time.

Ferl monsters like to swallow crystals that sit in their stomachs and ignite the flames they breathe from their mouths. This particular monster must have swallowed the fragment by mistake, thinking it another crystal.

But will this be enough to stop the Royal Ripeness from destroying the pillar? Aporia and Sparrow leave the prairie back to Sunlaow Waterscope, praying that Crow is still safe.

* * *

**_Norway: 350 AF_**

**_Midgard_**

**Best of the Bestiary**

Parts of Norway becomes a very different place when thunder rolls across the heavens, for it heralds the coming of Yumi, one of the host of the Undying that is also known as the Wings of Death.

Why does it only appear with the lightening? The answer lies in its former life. Yumi was once a great deity for the humans, driven to prove that he was the most powerful deity of his age, but he was struck down by lightening on the outskirts of Norway before he could complete his quest.

Now he wanders the very same place where his life was so suddenly cut short. Amidst the crashing thunder and howling wind, no one hears the tormented screams.

The Goblins that inhabit Norway are highly intelligent carnivores, who lay traps for their prey and hunt in packs. For this reason, they are a direct threat to the humans who also live off the plains.

Climate change can cause a decline in prey and force the Goblins to wander closer to human settlements on search of food. They love a good fight and like to pounce on unwary humans.

Ochus are wild plant-monsters that live on Midgard. Variants include the small Microchu and its close cousin the Neochu, as well as the rapidly mutating Chaochu.

Because the Ochu and its relatives inhabit similar environments, they are fierce rivals for food and resources. On Midgard, evolution acts on populations remarkably quickly now; new varieties and species emerge in a matter of years. That said, however, the Ochu and Neochu have been in competition for much longer.

The Long Gwe is one of the largest monsters on Midgard. All members of the Ortoise family have long life spans, and some researchers believe that Long Gwe are actually Shaolong Gwe's that have survived even longer than normal. Others assert that they constitute a distinct species.

Evidence exists to support both sides of the argument, but as the creatures live for centuries, generations must pass before a consensus is reached.

The War of Two Realms that pitted Asgard against Midgard took place 700 years before the catastrophe. The common wisdom on Asgard is that the war was sparked by a human invasion; however, Midgard records claim that the culprit was a 'trickster from Asgard.' Historians remain divided to this day.

The people of Midgard had always feared invasion from the sky, and made preparations accordingly. These included 'Meklord Emperors,' war machines of immense strength and durability that were able to fight the Immortals even when half-destroyed. The ancient weapons were designed for a defensive war on the ground, not offensive airborne assaults. Some historians claim that this proves it was Asgard that began the war.

* * *

'_We're the sheep of Norway and our wool is the best._

_We grow it this thick so it keeps off the pests._

_But the humans chase us down with scissors and shears._

_And cut it all off before it covers our ears_

_Our Rough Wool is strong and makes saddles and carpets._

_Our Thick Wool makes hats and booties and blankets._

_But it's our Fluffy Wool that holds them in thrall._

_When plucked at the roots, it's the best of all._

_It's hard to be a sheep out here on the plain._

_Avoiding the humans is such a terrible strain._

_Oh, I wish I could munch on some grass._

_Without a man coming to pull a tuft from my... side_.' -The Melancholy of the Lambs

* * *

**Norway: 350 AF**

**Midgard**

**Tablets of Memories**

**_Crimson Crystal_**:

Valhalla is a world connected to every Realm, every Timeline, every age. When the Seer of The Nordics gazes into the future, Valhalla is at the heart of the vision.

The Seer also has the power to send her inner voice through Valhalla and then to the time and place of her choosing. However, only those with great chaos in their hearts are able to hear the words of the Seer.

**_Azure Crystal_**:

In the heart of Valhalla stands Hela's Temple. The throne that sits within, the throne of the Goddess, is always empty.

No one can say how long the Goddess's temple has stood in this place. In a world where time does not exist, such a question has little meaning. Some speculate, however, that the Goddess built the temple with her own hands, as a prison for some long-forgotten enemy.

**_Forest Crystal_**:

The Seer of The Nordics knows the exact moment she will die. However, she is forbidden to change the Timeline in order to save herself.

The Seer has no choice but to accept her preordained end. This is the law of The Nordics. Each change of the Timeline creates new victims, spawns new tragedies, and not even the Farrseer can tell how great those losses shall be.

**_Amber Crystal_**:

Valhalla, where the temple of the Goddess stands, floats the vast ocean of Chaos into which all things must flow. There is no beginning or end to chaos. Those that fall into its waters are condemned to float for eternity in the rift between life and death.

The ocean of Chaos has drowned the Pedestal of Time. There, on that holy of hollies, did the Goddess Hel first step into the Unseen Realm. But as her power waned, the sacred spot where her foot touched soil sank beneath the sullen waves.

**_Violet Crystal_**:

The Seer of The Nordics has left us many prophecies, but amongst them the most enigmatic must surely be this: '_When Valhalla consumes the sky, a new God flashes like lightning, and in the heavens twinkles distant hope.'_

What does it mean when 'Valhalla consumes the sky'? What is this new God that flashes in the sky? Does this prophecy foretell a future of salvation-or destruction?

**_Guardian Crystal_**:

The humans who accompany and protect the Seer Eurea are chosen from among the most capable of The Nordic people.

A Guardian is the strongest of these, a defender that wields the power of chaos. This power is said to surpass even the god-like might of the Immortals and can even surpass the Aesir's'.

Only one true Guardian is permitted to exist at any one time. Another protector of The Nordic tribe who challenges and defeats this champion becomes the new Guardian and wielder of chaotic energy.

**_Chaos Crystal_**:

The Heart of Chaos is the Goddess Hela's own heart, given to Paradox. It is the font of the Immortal Guardian's power. Only if another potential Guardian defeats him and takes this power can Paradox truly be killed. And the only person remaining in this world with that potential is Aporia.

If the new Guardian has enough strength of will, he can release the Heart's power and put an end to immortal destiny .If he wavers, however, he will be enslaved in chains of Chaos, and become the latest in a line of eternal servants.

**_Im'Mor Crystal_**:

'Magic' is the ability to draw on the crystal power residing within oneself and make possible all manner of incredible feats. This power was once only province of the Im'Mor's and Signers, but since the fall of Asgard and the migration to Midgard, some former citizens of Asgard have suddenly developed the ability to wield magic.

Sparrow is one of these people.

Many of those who now command magical energies are simple civilians, and have never had Sparrow's experience of once being an Im'Mor .It is theorized that the move to Midgard has awoken these abilities, and people are beginning to see magic as just another tool in their everyday lives. Aporia is also capable of casting spells, but doesn't seem to think of himself as anything special.

**_Summoner's Crystal_**:

Sparrow's ability to summon monsters without the use of a Duel Disk is another power born from Chaos. The summoned seals defeated creatures in crystals, and calls them forth when needed. The weak serve the strong-it is law of the Unseen Realm that binds the summoned monsters to the will of their master.

Some Im'Mor's command Avatars or one of the three Aesir's, and the underlying principle is similar. The difference that sets this power apart, however, lies in the ability to acquire multiple monstrous allies. In her dream, Sparrow saw Reaper and Odin leading an entire army of beasts and human souls, and this is likely a more powerful version of the same ability.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: 300 AF**

**Farewell**

**_Vanaheim_**

_'I still find it difficult to believe. Today, we uncovered a recording of Crow. In the machine. The Tesseract. There was nothing unusual about the image itself. We expected that Crow might be travelling the Timeline. What shocked me was the brand. He bore the mark of an Asgard Im'Mor._

_Since the fall of Asgard, the humans of Midgard, though few remained, have shown no interest in attacking Asgard. Which leaves only one possibility-Crow himself asked for the brand._

_What is happening to Crow, in that distant future?_

_What terrible need drove him to take the Im'Mor mark?'-_The voice of West from the Satellite.

* * *

**Crow's Marvellous Flan Plan**

It all began with a chance meeting with the single Flan. Crow translated from the Flan tongue to human speak, and back again. The Flan had some incredible news. 'The true Royal Ripeness has been born. The other was a pawn, a figure. Now died.'

'Does that mean we failed? We didn't change history after all?' Asked Aporia. Crow nodded in response. Aporia and Sparrow looked grave. How could they hope to defeat the greatest Flan that ever lived? It was more powerful that the original Royal Ripeness! The situation was bleak indeed.

Unless...'I have an idea. I can save the day!' Crow boasted. Aporia and Sparrow had never seen Crow looked so confident. They looked at each other gloomily. They weren't looking forward to hearing Crow's idea...

And as Crow began to explain in full of the plan to stop the Ripeness, Paradox stood in the distance, though hidden as he watched the three attempt to rid the Sunlaow Waterscope of the monster.

'Heed my words, Aporia.' He chanted to himself. 'You are the last protector, and the only one who can wrest the Heart's strength from me. In the instant you strike the life from my body, you shall either inherit the curse, or break its eternal grip. Only your will can sway fate one way or another.'

'When the people of Asgard first came down to the surface of Midgard, magic filled the earth.' Eurea spoke as she stood forward, yet her appearance was different from last and Aporia also swore he caught a glimpse of her as he continued battling the Royal Ripeness. 'Among the people, there were those who awakened to this power. I saw it happen. I saw time distorted and twisted.

When the Timeline was changed and history broken, fissures appeared in the wall that separates the spirit and the material. The crystal power that was once bestowed only upon the Im'Mor's and Signers was released, and it permeated deep into the soil. Now normal humans can spin enchantments and spells-if they know how.

In the physical world, it contains within its form of endless Chaos. By the will of the deities, it gives birth to all living things. I speak of crystal.

The eternal dream world of the crystal lies within the Unseen Realm. Even the Gods long to find their way to that place. In all crystal, the God that now shines most brightly is called Gaia.'

Eurea explained, after she ended her chant, then instantly collapsed and had died once again. Paradox sighed with grief, picked her up and then disappeared once more.

As for Sparrow and the two boys, incredibly, they managed to defeat the Royal Ripeness and even better, the Mini Flan stopped fusing together to create another. The Sunlaow Waterscope was free of these monsters now, plus, the crystal pillar will now stop melting away. Overwhelmed with success, Sparrow and Aporia had no idea of the event that was to occur next.

Crow began to stumble around, clutching to his chest as his arm shone brightly where the Im'Mor mark was scarred onto his skin.

'Crow, you're an Im'Mor?!' Sparrow exclaimed with fear now coursing through her body. Crow collapsed to his knees as he then threw his black bandanna aside. He then caressed Sparrow's cheek as Aporia had no idea what to do to prevent what was certain.

'My Mission...' Crow croaked as magic swirled around him. '..was to defeat that damn jelly! Sparrow...Forgive me. I had to protect Luna and Akiza. I had to protect...you.

Aporia...Look...after her...for me, will ya?'

Crow was then lifted into the air, turning to crystal, though he just vanished completely. Being removed from history entirely.

'CROW!' Sparrow called out for him, her arms held upwards and tears fell down her cheeks. Was Crow gone forever? Removed from time altogether? Aporia seemed to think so...

* * *

**The Hero's Trail**

_**Words of Crow**_

'Well, this is it. I'm off to find Reaper. Sparrow says she is still alive, and if I don't believe her, who will? And this isn't just about Reaper. Akiza and Luna are waiting for me to find a way to help them outta that pillar too.

I'm going to leave my engagement pendant with Sparrow. It's not the right time to get married, not while we still don't know the truth. I still need to get Reaper's blessing!'

* * *

'Whoa, that was one crazy dream. I didn't really get that talk about Gates and Pieces of Asgard and stuff, but ya gotta do what the mother-in-law tells ya, right?

Looks like this journey is going to take longer than I figured. But, Sparrow, and Yusei and the gang, they'll understand, right?'

* * *

'Hey Sparrow, can you hear me? It seems like wherever I go, I leave this Graviton Ore stuff in my steps, which you're going to need at some point down the road. Guess that means I should keep walking, even if it doesn't get me anywhere.

Who knows, maybe you'll hear this message someday, through the crystal. At least then I won't have been talking to myself the whole time. So, Sparrow? If you're listening, take care and come home safe!'

* * *

'So, this is what New Domino looks like now, where Reaper, Akiza and Luna came from. You know, I always figured they'd be the last ones to turn to crystal and sleep forever.

Although I guess they'd slept for centuries before they met up with us: I only ever knew them when they were up and running around.

If I'm going to free them, I need to get stronger-much stronger. Strong like I was back then. When I was an Im'Mor.'

* * *

'I passed by someone when I was in the Timeline. He was sleeping, just bobbing along time's current. I didn't get a good look at him, but that bushy moustache looked really familiar. It was Sebastion-I'd bet my favourite Blackwing on it.

Thing is, last I heard he was piloting some airship. I hope he didn't get caught up in any of this trouble. He's had enough of bad luck for one lifetime...'

* * *

'Hey, Sparrow. It was good to see you-but hard to say goodbye again. Don't worry about me, though. I found my own Gate. And now I'm followin' my own path.

And Aporia? You there? You make damn sure Sparrow finds Reaper, you hear me? Together, you can do it. I know you can...'

* * *

'So here I am, in The Void. I heard there's some kind of Coliseum place up ahead. I've got something I need to do there.

All I have to do is climb on Blackbird and head straight in. Only one thing I'm worried about...What exactly is Paradox up to?'

_**Back in Vanaheim...**_

As Aporia comforted Sparrow after the loss of Crow, he picked up the man's Blackwing card that had also turned to crystal. A Gate was reacting to it. Did Crow know that his favourite Blackwing would serve as a Piece of Asgard? Well, it makes sense. The Blackwing no longer remains in this time period or on Asgard.

The Gate opened its portal and Aporia gently lead Sparrow into it. Sparrow ...After not seeing Crow for over three years back in her time, to lose him so suddenly had hit her hard.

* * *

**Affectionate Messages for Sparrow**

_**Dreams of the Daughters**_

'In the future, Akiza and I are called the 'Daughters of the Goddess,' right? It's kind of embarrassing, to be honest.

When they say 'Goddess', I guess they mean Hela. I remember her. When Akiza and I first tried to hold up Asgard, we felt this...kindly strength, surrounding us. It was the same feeling back when I first turned to crystal.

I bet Akiza doesn't remember it as well as me, but I think maybe it was the Goddess we felt. Although friends back home always made her out to be much scarier than that. So maybe I'm wrong?'-Luna.

* * *

'While we're here, sleeping inside the pillar that holds up Asgard, Reaper is fighting to protect Hela. I wonder why? Hela is a cruel Goddess. She sends either an Aesir or an Avatar to persecute dying Im'Mor and slaughters her 'children' as carelessly as we swat flies.

I don't really know what Reaper's game is, but I can tell you this. She's in a really bad place. Once she set foot in there, she had no way to get out. It's hard for her to be heard while she's in there. Listen to your heart-you might hear Reaper if you do.' -Akiza.

* * *

'Harald visited us again. Yes, Harald. The man we cruelly made to slumber in crystal 3 years ago. Well, to us, it was 3 years ago. For you, Sparrow, you're 300 years into the future. Harald can't live that long! So I assume he's also done some travelling along the Timeline. That also means that the Dreamcatchers must of let him live too. But he's forgiven us now and we always know when he visits. He comes to check on Ragnarok and the Crimson Dragon. Akiza and I are lost in our dreams, but even so, we know when our friends are close. We can feel them in our hearts.

We're fine here, inside the Crimson Dragon. But I worry too much about the future. I... I caused so much trouble for the people of Asgard. And for you, Sparrow, and Reaper and your friends and family. We're now counting on you to save the future and stop the tragedy from happening all over again.' -Luna.

* * *

'That idiot Crow is hell-bent on going to the Coliseum. There's nothing there, except dead fools fighting for a glory that no one will ever know. Is he really obsessed with becoming strong? The worst part of it is, he's doing it for our sake.

I really wish we could tell him to forget about us and help you and Reaper. It was our fault you two got caught in this mess in the first place. If things keep going the way they are, maybe our nightmares will come true, and you two won't ever see each other again.' -Akiza.

* * *

'Sparrow, can you hear me? Akiza and I just had the most wonderful dream. We were in a place I didn't know, with a young man named Yuma and a woman named Charmer who I've never met. They were laughing together, enjoying the future which they were living in. They were so happy.

When I think that we're helping to build a future for people like that, the weight of Asgard doesn't seem heavy at all. Akiza and I are here inside the crystal, but even so, we can feel you in our hearts. So, Sparrow, don't give up, okay? You can make a future where everyone is happy again. I know you can.' -Luna.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: 400 AF**

**New Life**

**_Newer Domino; Midgard_**

Aporia and Sparrow made plenty of stops to different time periods after they left Vanaheim.

One, which was very futuristic, was a place in 300 AF called The Tower. Run by AI (Artificial Intelligence). Aporia and Sparrow learned that the Asgardemmy were in the middle of creating a Proto Meklord called Adum. Why?

Some of the memory modules of the Immortal Apollo, which once controlled Asgard, were transplanted into the artificial machine.

In 350 AF, the automated Newer Domino defence networks began to attack the population they were tasked with protecting. However, Sparrow was able to eradicate the malfunctioning systems.

It appeared now to be man vs. machine. In the decade following the commencement of the Proto Meklord Project, a conflict in The Tower between the AI construct and its human creators.

The construct insisted that the Proto Meklord be imbued with the full powers of an Immortal, but the scientists countered the argument that the more dangerous combat functions were unnecessary. With no compromise forthcoming, the project faced termination.

Now that Sparrow and Aporia have changed the future, the Proto Meklord that threatened Newer Domino is no more, and in the sky floats Midgard's Ark.

Midgard's Ark, Nidavellir, is an ancient Midgardian facility that once lay hidden beneath Eden within Asgard and is now capable of sustained self-levitation.

The floating fortress is currently deserted, and a number of Asgardemmy research teams have been sent inside to investigate. Scientists are primarily interested in the mechanism that allows the Ark to remain afloat without a constant supply of power from the Immortals. The purpose of the fortress remains unclear. Some theories posit that the Ark was in operation during the war between Midgard and Asgard.

The people have built a society with their own hands, using technology of their own devising. However, the day when Asgard is prophesized to fall is drawing closer. The Asgardemmy has put into motion an ambitious project to avert the catastrophe; the New Asgard Project.

Proposed by West, it entails constructing an entirely new shell that will house the relocated human race and that of the civilians of Asgard.

The project began based on predictions that the crystal pillar supporting Asgard will eventually collapse. A proposal to re-float the current Asgard was also considered but subsequently rejected due to the necessity of reviving the Immortals to provide a compatible power source.

Construction of the man-made Asgard began in 11 AF, and is scheduled for completion in the year 500 AF.

Sparrow and Aporia are reunited with West, who has also travelled through time once again. Together, they have brought the artificial Asgard project one step closer to realization .It shall be an arc of salvation that will rescue mankind from the catastrophe of the future. With rekindled hope in their hearts, Sparrow and Aporia set out to find Graviton Ore's.

A Graviton Ore is an extremely rare material discovered within Midgard's Ark. Nivadellir is kept aloft by the buoyant force produced through the cross-reaction between Graviton Ore's clustered within the core. This system provides a semi-perpetual energy source, eliminating the need to rely on outside power supplies.

The man-made Asgard and its massive population will require far more power to stabilize then the floating fortress .In order to maintain constant levitation, scientists calculate that at least two Graviton Ore's will be needed.

However, when Aporia and Sparrow step through the Gate, they fall into a terrible trap.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: 700 AF**

**A Dying World**

**_Midgard; The Last Domino_**

Paradox, may be? But Sparrow and Aporia were supposed to be searching for two Graviton Ores. However, within the Timeline, they were pulled into a period that wasn't supposed to be visited.

700 years into the future, this is where Aporia lives. In the desolate land of the Last Domino. A dying world. No colour from trees, flowers or grass. The ground was crystal ashes like New Domino, foliage was dead, never to grow back. No wildlife and no sign of humans anywhere. Aporia really was the last human in this era.

Asgard wasn't in the sky either. Which means it has fallen and has caused all life to wither and die. The vast oceans have dried up, and houses had fallen-become relics. What was left, to prove that the Farrseer's existed, was a statue of their worshipped deity that The Nordics prayed around. In the centre was a Tesseract. It portrayed a vision for Sparrow and Aporia about Paradox. Showing him with Eurea and how he mentored Aporia into the time traveller that he is. And how he just abandoned them both one day, leaving Aporia and Eurea the last humans in the ruined city and on Earth.

But the day came when Eurea died. Telling Aporia that they'd meet again, he was then on his own to wander the dying world without any companionship.

'Aporia, tell me what you know...'Sparrow pleaded.

'I was so close to Paradox. 'He began, though it was clear that his heart had saddened due to being in his era. 'The Nordic Guardians were given a mission. They had to protect the Farrseer. They were Im'Mor's, believe it or not. The Guardians were servants of the Immortals.'

'Could that mean that Paradox is an Im'Mor?' Sparrow went on to ask her friend.

Aporia shook his head. 'Not anymore. He was saved by the Goddess. Hel freed him, and he's not an Im'Mor anymore.'

'That's exactly what happened to me and Reaper.' Sparrow stated. 'We were Im'Mor's, and the Goddess intervened to free us. But why, I do not know.'

'But Paradox became immortal...' Aporia then went on to say. 'He's lived for centuries at the side of the Seer. He protects her always as the Undying Guardian. He's heard every prophecy that the Seer has seen. He knows the entire Timeline. Those memories, and his immortality, give him tremendous power. Someone like him could easily mover through history and bend and mould events as he wants.'

'So, he's been plotting for centuries!' Sparrow realised.

'Yes.' Aporia quickly replied. 'He's been behind everything from the very beginning. Now, we know who the enemy is. It's up to us to stop him.'

'Where did Reaper go? After she helped you, I mean?' Sparrow then asked Aporia.

'She's waiting for you. At the end of time.' He simply answered as before them, a Paradox Effect opened that needed to be solved.

'_I've travelled the dying world and at last I know the truth._' Sparrow spoke to herself through her thoughts. '_It doesn't matter how tough the going gets now .I know I can face any challenge .I found it, Reaper. Hope...in the midst of despair._'

* * *

**Crimson Memories**

**Prophecies of the Departed Deities**

**_The Doom of Thor_**.

This is the prophecy as told by Nanet, deity of the otherworld.

_'Great Fenrir is the Immortal of the skies above. By the will of the mighty Thor, Fenrir ceaselessly wanders the heavenly vault, searching for the great door lost at the equinox of existence. This is the destiny of the Immortal Fenrir.'_

**_The Doom of Odin_**.

This is the prophecy as told by Sibyl, deity of the magic world.

_'Ragnarok is the beast that shall bring down Asgard. After the War of Two Realms, two girls from the far east of Midgard shall come to Asgard, the nest of the Aesir, and transform into the beast that destroys it. Until the end of time, this day shall be known as the Day of Ragnarok.'_

**_The Doom of Loki_**.

This is the prophecy as told by Atrophoes, deity of the heavens.

_'Midgard's Ark, Nivadellir, is the fortress that protects the heavenly vault. When the Im'Mor's gather before trickster Loki to do battle in the war that must be fought to save their world, this shall be the stronghold. Know now and remember that the Ark shall be the salvation of all Loki's children.'_

* * *

**On the other side of the Paradox Effect...**

**New Badhim: 700 AF**

Sparrow and Aporia left the Last Domino, the dying world, behind only to be confronted by another dead scenario. New Badhim, in the state of a desert that consisted of no life.

'Is this...my village?' Sparrow asked, being shocked.

'Hm. It looks a lot like the Last Domino. Desolate..' Aporia admitted.

He and Sparrow walked across the soil that was once sand. The BIRD house was in complete ruin and the view of the ocean was now gone. Dried up, leaving canyons and platforms in its place.

This surely can't be the fate that the world is moving towards...Though in the middle of the late beach stood another Paradox Effect. But it seemed...different. Like something was trying to get out instead of Aporia and Sparrow going through it.

Unbelievably, Reaper walked out of it. Dressed in silver-plated armour with tints of gold along its borders.

'Reaper?! What are you doing here?!' Sparrow exclaimed in shock.

'This is a future that I could not save...' Reaper answered bleakly, looking out at the darkened horizon.

'Is that...really you?' Sparrow asked again, like she didn't truly believe the situation.

'Do you doubt me?' Reaper sharply asked, though smiled. 'No, it's good to doubt. You're growing up.'

'I knew it. It is you, isn't it?!' Aporia then spoke.

'I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been? What was that dream you made me see? Why did you make me come out here?' Sparrow fretted.

'Just listen, Sparrow.' Reaper muttered. 'I'll explain everything. Everything that's happened to me in the past. And about the one who wants to destroy the future.

More than one miracle took place that day. Asgard was saved by Akiza and Luna's sacrifice .We awoke from our crystal sleep, and our marks were gone. It was Hela's blessing that was our salvation. A Gate opened into the Unseen Realm of Yggdrasil, and through it the Goddess gifted us with her mercy.

I felt a whirlwind of emotions. A large part of it was happiness. And relief was there too. But somewhere inside, I still felt uneasy. Luna and Akiza were gone. And the world hung in silence. Our fight had just ended...but I couldn't relax. A new battle was about to begin.

The events of that day tore open a portal to another world. And from the depths of the rift appeared a darkness that had no place in our world-an irresistible force that dragged me away to the edge of time. The screams of the dying had unlocked a Gate-a door that led directly to the throne of the Goddess. Hela waited beyond the Gate, and sent her miracles to the human world. But a creeping darkness slipped through, and threatened to devour our reality. Hela closed the Gate, and warped the Timeline. Time's flow was altered, and existence itself was distorted.

I was lost. The darkness caught me in its embrace, and wrote me out of history.

Valhalla. Beyond time. Beyond life and death. A netherworld of shifting gloom. The chaotic Realm of the Goddess Hela. What power had brought me to this alien shore? From Valhalla's heart, I could track the entire span of time. I gazed upon the future of mankind, and sensed Hela's divine will.

The Goddess was fading away. If her spirit should cease to be, the world would descend into entropy. I made my choice .I will fight.

This man, Paradox. He seeks to destroy all hope, and bring an end to the future. Though the battle might be endless, I will never give up. Hela has chosen us-her Guardians. And we cannot fail.'

'It all started with Valhalla.' Aporia muttered. 'Is that right? Whatever came from there created the Paradox Effects...caused the Gates to appear, and twisted the Timeline.'

'Reaper, what did you see?'

'I don't know...' Reaper answered. 'It was an enormous power. Something that shouldn't exist in this world. Only Hela can control the power and keep it contained in Valhalla. If she were to disappear, there would be nothing to stop it. And that's what Paradox wants. He plans to find Hel sleeping in her temple, kill her, and release the power. The Chaos would be unleashed into the world of humans. Into our world, through the Unseen Gate.

When a person dies, their soul flies to the otherworld, and passes through that portal. If a great many people were to die at once, the Gate must open wide to let them through.'

'For example, if Asgard should fall.' Aporia enlightened.

'Exactly.' Reaper replied. 'It would be unstoppable. The power of Chaos would gush through the Gate like floodwater through a broken dam.'

'What would happen to the world then?' Aporia asked.

'Chaos would infect everything. It would become pure entropy, without life, or death, or time. And that's what Paradox is after.' Reaper supplied her answer. 'Paradox is trying to create a world where time does not exist. If he can erase time...'

'Eurea will be saved...' Aporia interrupted.' And not just Eurea. All the Seer's down through the ages. They'd be released from their curse.

He wants to sacrifice Asgard to rebuild the world in Valhalla's image all for the sake of Eurea.'

'That's why you were fighting Paradox in Valhalla!' Sparrow realised. 'You're protecting Hela.'

'It's why we have to face Paradox on two fronts: In Valhalla and in the world of humans. If we don't...we won't be able to change the future.' Reaper explained. 'I can't do it on my own. I need your help.'

Reaper then told them what would happen to Asgard. In 500 AF, the old Asgard would collapse and fall into Midgard,t he crystal pillar no longer strong enough to support it. By that time, West and the Asgardemmy would have completed the new Asgard, but...when they attempt to launch it, Paradox would intervene. He would smash it into the old Asgard, and bring them both down.

'So, we have to travel to 500 AF and stop Paradox from destroying Asgard.' Sparrow reminded.

'If we can change this prophecy, then the true Timeline will finally be restored.' Aporia said.

'Yes.' Reaper said. 'Everything will depend on you. I have to go to Valhalla and stop Paradox there. Can you do it?'

'We can do it!' Aporia encouraged as Sparrow seemed doubtful. A replica of Asgard's Rainbow Bridge was then created behind Reaper, and a Gate appeared at the end of it. The need for a Piece of Asgard was unnecessary as Reaper had already activated it.

'Reaper...We'll be able to be together again, right? When all this is over?'

Reaper looked back at her friend after she walked past her and gave a hopeful smile. 'One thing at a time, Sparrow.'

She walked back into the Paradox Effect of which she came out of and then it vanished as the wind passed by it.

'_The truth is, I didn't want to let her go._' Sparrow's thoughts spoke. '_I'd come so far to find her, I was afraid to lose her again. But I had to be strong, for her sake. She had her own battles ahead of her. So I swallowed the words I wanted to say and hid my fear. It was the hardest thing I ever did._'

Aporia lead Sparrow towards the final Gate as they both pondered how things may turn out for the future.

'I guess this is it, huh?' Sparrow asked looking into the Gate.

'We've been given a second chance by the Goddess herself.' Aporia replied with a smile.

'We're going to save the Asgard that West built. And save the future too.'

And so, Aporia and Sparrow entered what would be there final Gate.

'_Hey Paradox..._' Aporia spoke through his own thoughts .'_You told me you wanted to save Eurea by destroying the world. That if you could take away our future ,Eurea wouldn't have to see any more prophecies, and she wouldn't have to die._

_You really are a fool._

_Eurea never wanted the world destroyed._

_She never gave in to despair .In the end, when she died in my arms, she was smiling. She saw a future of hope._

_Paradox ,I am going to fight you, and show you the truth .I'm going to show you the future that Eurea really wanted.'_

* * *

**Great Alfar Wisdom for Aporia and Sparrow**

**The Wisdom of the Light Elves**

**The Timeline**

'A time labyrinth is a work-in-progress space that its creator couldn't be bothered to finish because of a Paradox Effect. We can transform it into what it should be by resolving the Paradox Effect.

I'll bet the creator was lazy and irresponsible.

What, Ljosalf? That sounds like me? N-no, it doesn't! '-Dverg of the Light Elves.

* * *

'I have to do everything that Reaper tells me. Everything! In Valhalla, the losers obey the winners. It's the law. Besides, she did save a few of us Light Elves too!

Where did I fight Reaper, you ask? In Valhalla, of course! It was an exciting duel. She threw down scissors three times in a row! I wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should of picked rock after all...' -Ljosalf of the Light Elves.

* * *

'Fragments are little nuggets of information, like frozen shards of time. You just have to touch them to fill your head with what's inside.

You see, they are made of the same crystal that's inside the Tesseract!' -Svartalf of the Light Elves


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: 500 AF**

**The Promised Future**

**_Midgard; Newer Domino_**

_The time foretold in the prophecies is here at last. It is 500 AF, and the crystal pillar that supports Asgard is starting to crumble. The people of Newer Domino have been evacuated to the new Asgard, now all that remains is to launch it into the sky._

_It is the moment of reckoning; destruction and rebirth hang in the balance. Two futures, two possibilities, and a battle to determine the fate of the world._

* * *

To destroy the divine heart within his chest, and unleash the maelstrom of chaos-this was Paradox's only wish. And so he waits.

He needs the one who can surpass him in battle and has the potential to still the Heart of Chaos. When Aporia was born, the Guardian's prayers were answered. If Paradox failed to open Hela's Gate, he would force Aporia to slay the Goddess. With the Timeline still bent and distorted, the chaotic energy freed by that act would rise of its own accord and shatter the gate. It is his only hope.

It has already begun in Newer Domino. The powers of Chaos has crossed over, causing a labyrinth of mazes to surpass before Aporia and Sparrow can reach Paradox in front of the Newer Domino Tower.

'Look!' Aporia insisted, pointing his finger. 'It's like it's turning into Valhalla!'

'We're at the time of the prophecy.' Sparrow hummed. 'The pillar is going to crumble at any moment, and then the old Asgard will fall.'

'I don't see any of the people.' Aporia said as he looked around, floating platforms passing him. 'Do you think they've already been evacuated?'

'Yeah.' Sparrow answered. 'They must already be in the ark. 'Wait! I'll bet that's Paradox's target!'

'Exactly!' Aporia replied quickly. 'This must be the moment that West launches his new Asgard, right?

Bursts of chaos are now warping into reality. This energy is leaking in from Valhalla. We have to stop Paradox, and fast!'

Though to get to the enemy, Aporia and Sparrow had to create a route that led to the Newer Domino Tower. As easy as it sounds, it was difficult. Some platforms moved the direction that you didn't want it to, or some would be a trap and would fall if they were touched. Luckily, a route became clear as Sparrow helped pull Aporia up after he almost fell to his sudden death. A platform that lead straight to the tower. So the two of them ran as fast as they could, not knowing that Paradox was above them; watching.

'Eurea ,are you watching?' Paradox said aloud, lifting his sword in front of his face as dark energies surrounded him. 'I shall fulfil my promise. Your suffering will end.'

Remarkably, Paradox jumped off the platform to transform into Thor. The Chaos Aesir flew towards Aporia and Sparrow, almost knocking them off the edge as it flew by.

'It's him!' Aporia exclaimed, running towards the tower more. But in order to stop them, monsters jumped down from the tower in front of the two.

However,...

'Guys, get down!'

Behind them were military Fireships, launching their missiles directly at the monsters before them, instantly killing them so they couldn't progress further.

A Fireship lowered, and standing on its deck were Asgardemmy soldiers and, of course, West himself.

'Go.' West ordered the troops to distract any ensuing monsters.

'West is here!' Sparrow shouted with relief.

'Good, you're okay.' West greeted, jumping down from the deck to go towards them.

'Course we are.' Aporia replied. 'Just took a little detour.'

'Get on board.' West ordered. 'He's the best pilot we have.'

Aporia and Sparrow looked at one another and instantly nodded. They ran to the Fireship and jumped onto its deck.

'We're on!' Sparrow informed the pilot so he could follow Thor. But, guess what? The pilot just happened to be Reaper's old companion Sebastion with his son, Fritz, on board.

_'Hang on up there, kids!' _Sebastion exclaimed. _'You're on the Sebastion Express to the sky!'_

_'Take her up, dad! ' Fritz_ insisted.

Sparrow's face enlightened. Yet another old friend had returned to help save the world. She smiled as the Fireship began to rise higher into the sky and catch up to Chaos Thor before he made its way to Valhalla. West watched the Fireship speed off in the air. He nodded. He had hope that Aporia and Sparrow, together, could stop Paradox and save the world.

The Fireship easily caught up to the flying chaos Aesir.

'Sebastion ,is that you?' Sparrow had to ask again.

_'Hey, Sparrow!' _Sebastion spoke back through a microphone. 'Fritz_ says he misses your classes!'_

'A friend of yours?' Aporia asked Sparrow in which she replied by nodding as the howling wind that passed them was deafening.

'_We can catch up later.' _Sebastion then said_. 'First, we've got a planet to save.'_

'This is it. A fight for the future.' Sparrow stated as they had now caught up with Thor, who was inextricably angry. They stood ready. Weapons ready. Ready to fight against this fake Aesir.

'Let's go, Paradox!' Aporia exclaimed. 'You want to see how well you've trained me? Now's your chance!'

Chaos Thor gave the roar of a battle cry. His power became enhanced. Sparrow, now perfect with her bow and arrow, began to fire her arrows with great speed.

Aporia, master of fire arms and his new javelin ,began to thrown knives, bombs and his javelin's at Chaos Thor.

Thor retaliated by Hammer Swiping the area, or using its Asgardian Thunder Bolt. Though Aporia and Sparrow seemed stronger themselves, they easily managed to defeat Thor. But the fight was not yet over. Chaos Thor revealed Paradox...Though before Chaos Thor disappeared, he took out one of the Fireships engines, causing it to tilt to its side. Aporia, just caught by Sparrow, almost fell off. Though the Fireship soon straightened back up, Aporia was once again safe.

'You still don't know the truth, Sparrow.' Paradox informed has he appeared in front of the two. 'You are the same as Eurea. You can see the Timeline. Even if you save your future, you will not survive to see it.'

'I know the truth, Paradox.' Sparrow spat. 'I know that every time I change things, I lose a part of my life. But don't you see? I don't care...I'm here to protect the future...And I will!'

'How very noble of you.' Paradox mocked. 'But you shall die first!'

Now Aporia and Sparrow engaged with their first battle against Paradox. Though, he was fighting with weak efforts. It increased hope that he was easy to stop. But Paradox, being as cunning as he has always been, was merely stalling. Waiting for the right time to fight with his full might.

He ran towards Sparrow, knocking her down. Then, he raised his sword to finish her off...

'Paradox!' Aporia intervened, as his sword clashed with his, stopping him from killing Sparrow. Their swords clashed more as the two fought slightly.

'You fight bravely to protect your friends.' Paradox praised mockingly. 'Like a true Guardian.'

'What about you, Paradox?' Aporia asked as he pushed the man away. 'You swore the same oath to protect Eurea!'

'Everything I do is for Eurea.' Paradox stated. 'Her spirit is bound by a curse. I will save her.'

'What curse?!' Aporia asked in frustration.

'How many Eurea's have you seen on your journey?' Paradox asked. 'The jewel of The Nordic's is reincarnated without end, in every age. Think what that means! Her only purpose is to die over and over! Even though she can see the future, she's not allowed to escape her fate. She is born knowing that she will die before she has truly lived. Countless deaths, without a life to give them meaning.

I will break the cycle of despair. No matter how great the sacrifice. I shall destroy time and fate itself. Then Eurea's spirit...will be free!'

_'Aporia! Sparrow! Hang on!' _Sebastion then called.

Now, this time, a giant portal opened. Perhaps it was even Hela's Gate? This portal was allowing more monsters from Valhalla pass through, though they were no match for the missiles launched from other Fireships.

'Look at the sky! It's tearing apart!' Aporia informed as Paradox then jumped from the ship and transformed into Chaos Thor again. Only this time, he made his way inside the portal.

Sebastion's Fireship hovered in front of the portal, as then another came and hovered beside it.

'We can catch him!' West encouraged from the other ship.

'No West, not you!' Sparrow shouted back. 'You have to protect Luna and Akiza!'

West looked down but then soon nodded in agreement. 'You're right! 'He called back. 'I'll see you on the new Asgard -don't be late!'

'Count on it!' Aporia called, raising his thumb. 'This isn't goodbye!'

'Yeah, we'll be there! And Reaper will be with us!'

_'Okay kids, let's do this!' _Sebastion encouraged. Aporia and Sparrow then leaped off the Fireship and were then dragged into the portal so they could stop Paradox.

_'Don't worry, Fritz.' _Sebastion muttered to his son, who was looking through his window. _'They'll be back.'_

* * *

**Affectionate Messages**

**Hope from Friends**

'There is no time in Valhalla. Events happen in chaotic order. Aporia, I already sent you to Sparrow's side. And yet, here I am in a place where we have yet to meet. You get used to it, I guess.

My duels with Paradox rage on, our conflict eternal. But should I lose even once, and existence be destroyed, an empty void is all that would remain. I cannot lose the war for Valhalla.

I'm sorry, Sparrow. This nightmare Realm is where I need you to be...'-Message from Reaper.

* * *

'Hey there, Sparrow. I've got some 'intel' for you. Well, it's something I heard from Reaper in a dream.

This guy you're fighting, he's got some serious backup. How'd it go?

'_Strong and armed, born from chaos. A cursed Aesir of blackest night...'_

I'd tell you more, but her voice got cut off all of a sudden.

But don't you go worrying about ol' Sebastion. You just watch your back!'-Message from Sebastion.

* * *

'Sparrow, can you hear me, out there in the future? I want you to know that you are forgiven. I was chosen to be an Im'Mor to guide your friends towards Asgard's past doom. I always thought I was chosen because of your curiosity to search around in that Creek Vestige. I always thought that if you were never discovered by the Midgard Immortal, I would have still been human. I know now that I was wrong. It was all Loki's callous plans to awaken a God to create a new world from the death of Asgard.

Being revived by the Trickster also caused hatred to grow in me, but the Dreamcatchers spared me and for that, I am thankful. Again, I forgive you and I am truly sorry. It was never your fault that I became an Im'Mor. You just focus on saving the future just as your friend Reaper did.

I trust my forgiveness and apology may help you in the fateful battle to come.

Good luck, my friend.'-Message from Harald.

* * *

'Hey, Aporia. You're not going to believe this, but this is a message from you. I'm just a little further back in the Timeline.

I've got a warning for you, my future self. Things are gonna get a lot harder from here on out. But just remember to hang in there, no matter what. You just might surprise yourself; you're a lot tougher than you think.'-Message from Aporia of the Past.

* * *

'I don't know where I am. I can't hear anything. I can't see anything. It's cold, and dark, and I'm all alone. This place is...dead.

But I don't have any regrets. I fought to the end. I never ran away. I just hope someone will remember me, now that I'm gone.'-Message from Sparrow of the Future.

* * *

**Sebastion's Soliloquy**

'A casino owner told me somethin' interesting the other day. He said there's a Coliseum out in The Void. Supposedly, dead heroes and heroines from all over-or at least, copies of them-gather there to duke it out for honour and glory. Of course, I'm no hero, so it's got nothin' to do with me.

Makes me wonder, though. The Void is for dead people, and that Coliseum, too. Do you have to be dead to even get to The Void? I sure hope not, cause I'm not done livin'.

But I gotta say, if past heroes are duelling it out in that thing, maybe it's worth a peek through the right Gate too see if I can get a peek of likes of Jaden Yuki and Yugi Muto. Who do ya think would win if they duelled each other?'


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Year Unknown**

**The Unseen Realm of Yggdrasil**

**_Valhalla_**

'It's Valhalla!' Aporia told Sparrow as they were falling in the air. They got closer to the ground, but Odin, Father of the Aesir, appeared. Allowing Aporia and Sparrow to ride on his horse so they could reach the shore of Valhalla safely.

'This is Odin!' Sparrow told Aporia. 'Is Reaper trying to help us?'

'I think she sent us a present. 'Aporia replied. 'She's watching us trying to save the future and lending you a hand.'

'Not just me. 'Sparrow laughed. 'She's helping you too!'

Though as things seemed a lot lighter, some sort of blast knocked Odin out of the sky before he could even have his horse land. Luckily, the ground was near, so Aporia and Sparrow landed safely confronting Paradox who was waiting.

'Here in Valhalla, the Chaos is my ally.' Paradox told them. 'Now, let us decide the true history.'

'Give it up, Paradox!' Aporia pleaded as once again, their swords clashed.

'You cannot kill me. Not now.' Paradox bragged.

Together, Sparrow and Aporia swung their attacks at Paradox, though he easily defended.

'Do you think this will make Eurea happy?!' Aporia asked his old mentor.

'Which Eurea are you talking about?' Paradox countered, this time, pushing Aporia away. 'I've known and protected hundreds of Eurea's. Although they had the same soul, every one of them was unique!

An Eurea who dreamed of travel.

An Eurea who loved to sing.

An Eurea who collected flowers...They all died. All of them, before my eyes!'

Paradox forcefully brought down his sword on Aporia, though Aporia lifted his own up in front of him to prevent serious injury.

'But despite that, she chose to live again...So she could be with you!' Aporia kicked Paradox back away from him and then man landed heavily in the waters of Valhalla. 'I only ever knew the one Eurea. But that was enough.

She was smiling when she died. She believed in the future. She knew that we'd meet again. Think, Paradox, think!

Was it really a curse? Was it forced on her by Hela? Do you really think that Eurea wanted to die and not come back?

Of course not. Eurea wanted to come back. Every time she died in your arms, she wanted to come back.

She knew her next life would be short. She knew! Because she wanted to see you! Again and again, without end.'

'Enough!' Paradox exclaimed, fighting again with Aporia. 'No more lies!'

'Why won't you believe me!?' Aporia asked in desperation, pushing Paradox back with his sword that was connected to his. Though Paradox fell backwards into the water once again, this time, he did not get back up...Why?

Sparrow dragged herself towards Aporia as he looked down at Paradox. The water was turning black. Swirling around the man as it pulled him under.

A beam, of what seemed to be chaos that lurked within the water, shot up into the sky, creating a new monster.

Four arms, wings attached to each of them. It's body, huge and snake-like. Was this what chaos could create if it were unleashed into reality. Either way, it was part of Paradox also. Using the power known as the Dying Sun, a powerful blast was unleashed by the beast-aimed at Aporia and Sparrow.

It then dragged them both under the water, the two slowly losing their breaths. But they soon felt...lighter, as if it had let go of them. Still, they were weak and barely had the strength to swim up to the surface.

As they felt deaths embrace, a hand grabbed Aporia's and a hand grabbed Sparrow's. Both of them were now being lifted up to the surface by a familiar face.

'It's up to you to keep hope alive...' She told them both.

'Reaper?' Sparrow then noticed.

Reaper smiled at her friend and pulled them both above the surface. The monster known as Jet Thor still hovered above them in the sky. As Sparrow and Aporia caught their breaths, Reaper called upon Odin to pre-emptive attack Jet Thor with as much power as he could create. Jet Thor was caught off by Odin's attack greatly and it caused the monster to fall back down into the water of chaos.

Though as Sparrow looked up, both Reaper and Odin were gone. As if they were never there in the first place.

Paradox now struggled to stand and he stumbled slightly as the last attack caused great pain for the man. Aporia walked up to Paradox and he pointed his sword at his throat. However, Paradox clutched onto his chest as it glows red and also caused him pain. It was the Heart of Chaos.

'Aporia, you told me that Eurea is reborn because of me...Then I have to die. We must free Eurea!' Paradox begged. 'Kill me. You're the only one that can end this eternal torment.'

'Even if it were for Eurea's sake...' Aporia replied, lowering his sword.'...I wouldn't want to kill you.'

'Reaper is dead.' Paradox then spoke. 'I defeated her in a duel with my own hands. Will you allow me to go unpunished?'

'He's lying.' Aporia then said to Sparrow as she stepped forward, emitting a gasp.

'In Valhalla, time does not flow as it should.' Paradox stated. 'Long before we began our battle here, I had already faced her. Now she sleeps, never to wake. Things that shall happen in your future has already been decided...in my own past. I know how it begins and how it ends.'

'Then you should know you can't provoke me.' Aporia told him. 'No matter how hard you try, I'm not going to kill you.'

'That's right.' Paradox recalled. 'You hate to kill anyone, don't you? Aporia, born at the end of days. You understand the true value of life. But know this. You will kill me...'

Paradox lifted up his sword for one final attack and attempted to swing it at Sparrow yet again. Aporia widened his eyes, leaping forward.

'Paradox, no!' He exclaimed as he lifted up the man's sword with his own, swung around to then have his knife coming at the man's chest. Paradox stood there, without attempting to stop the incoming strike. He simply smirked as words then rang through Aporia's mind:

'_The moment I cease to exist, Eurea shall be released from her fate._'

There was then a scream from Aporia in the timeless air as his knife then stopped inches away from Paradox's heart.

'Give it up, I won't do it!' Aporia then reminded Paradox.

'Impressive.' Paradox simply said as he then grabbed onto Aporia's knife as he still held onto it. 'He who can change time, must choose between those who die and those who live. You must bear the burden...of the eternal Paradox Effect!'

The man then brought the knife forward so it pierced through his heart.

'PARADOX!' Aporia exclaimed with mercy.

He fell to his knees as the chaos surrounded him, sucking his life away as he fell forward; dying as his last breath was made. All powers that Paradox once had has now gone. It left a mortal body on the ground as the man they were just fighting had vanished into the air with the wind that followed.

'Aporia ...He always wanted to come back here, didn't he?' Sparrow asked.' He wanted to come back here to die.'

'He thought if he did, he could end Eurea's cycle of rebirth.' Aporia muttered as he grieved. 'This way, all the Eurea's that are called back to Valhalla... They can be with him here. They don't have to return to be born again.'

'He heard you.' Sparrow spoke gently. 'In the end he believed what you told him.'

'This is a world that gives birth to infinite possibilities.' Aporia muttered. 'But that's all there are, possibilities. There's no death here, but no real life either. The Eurea's that returned to this place chose a different fate. They wanted to be born again. They didn't need immortality. They wanted reality...

But Paradox wanted something different, something he thought that was better than life. A dream, where he could protect the spirits of all the Eurea's forever.

But I'm not like him.

I'm going to find her! Find my Eurea. It doesn't have to be forever.

I just... I want to be with her in the future!'

'Then...let's do it.' Sparrow suggested. 'Build a new future.'

'I never wanted to hurt anyone...' Aporia admitted after he agreed with Sparrow. 'I didn't want to lose my Eurea. I didn't want to lose any of them.

No one deserves to die.

Not even you, Paradox... Farewell.'

As Aporia said his goodbye to Paradox, Gates began to appear all around Valhalla. The final Paradox Effect had been resolved.

'The Timeline should be back to how it was now.' Sparrow hoped.

'Sparrow, are you feeling okay?' Aporia then asked with strange concern. 'When the Timeline changed, did you see anything? I mean, did you feel any pain?'

Sparrow happily shook her head. 'No, I feel great!'

He sighed. 'Good. Now, why don't we go and find Reaper? Although, I don't think she's here...'

'Oh no, wait! You don't think that Paradox really..-'

'No, that was just a lie.' Aporia cut short. 'Now that the Timeline is fixed, she's back in her own world. I bet she's waiting for you, along with everyone else.

The Paradoxes are resolved. The Gates will disappear soon. We better hurry on back.'

Sparrow nodded. 'So this Gate in front of us will take us back to 500 AF.I guess that's where I'll be living now.500 years into my future. Maybe Reaper will be there.'

'It was the future that Reaper and Odin fought to protect. It's the start of a brand-new era.' Aporia enlightened.

'What about Akiza and Luna...And Harald?' Sparrow asked.

'They'll be there for sure!' He answered. 'And don't forget, West is in that time as well. Once the Gates disappear, everyone stays where they are. Every day, we'll be able to look into the sky and see the new Asgard above us.

Oh, and I bet Crow will be waiting there too. Well, we'll see. That'll be up to Reaper, I think.'

'Yeah.' Sparrow laughed. 'Let's go.'


	14. Chapter 12

**The Final Chapter: 500 AF**

**An Unjudged Fate**

**_Newer Domino_**

**_Year 3216_**

'Major fissures detected in the pillar.' Spoke an operator within the Asgardemmy Tower.' Collapse is imminent.'

'Rescue team, report!' Spoke another.

_'We're pulling out_.' Sebastion was the one to reply.

'Come on, Sebastion.' West encouraged, watching him and other Fireships attempting to pull out the crystals of Akiza and Luna before Asgard collapsed. During this, the crystal of Ragnarok and the Crimson Dragon began to crack. Light was seeping through. Were they returning?

_'Whoa! Can anybody see this? Ragnarok and the Crimson Dragon are clearly still alive! Their own crystal statues have just released them. Guess they're not staying to help this time, they've vanished again. Anyway, we've got Luna and Akiza now_!' Sebastion told the Asgardemmy that was followed by cheers. '_Their crystal is still intact. Bringin' them home.'_

'Thank you, Sebastion.' Said West, though he was now left to ponder over the Crimson Dragon and Ragnarok. 'Thank you for saving them. They've kept our world safe for centuries. But now they can rest and join us in our new ark.'

'Paradox levels are holding!' Then spoke an operator. 'Sir, they're not coming down!'

'The Gates haven't been shut down yet.' West informed. 'Which means the Timeline must still be unstable. Just give Aporia and Sparrow time, they can do it.'

'Sir, the pillar is coming down!' Many operators exclaimed.

Outside and behind the Asgardemmy Tower, the crystal pillar that was supporting Asgard began the shake and crumble. The weight of Asgard was now too much for it to hold anymore. And as it began to collapse, Fireships were almost caught in the middle of it and the falling crystal pieces. And so, Asgard was falling, no, plummeting towards the ground. The impact it made caused a wave of crystal pieces burst out over the land of Midgard and throughout Newer Domino. Though this was needed as the wires holding down the new Asgard were ripped away, causing the new ark to rise up into the sky with the Graviton Ores that scientists had managed to find. It's power lit around the ark, causing a rainbow rush around it almost.

_'This is our ark-our new haven. It will be called 'Gaia' and it shall be the new home for the human and Asgardian race.' _Preached West.

Above the fallen and crushed Asgard then opened a portal, allowing Aporia and Sparrow, who were laughing, return to their new era.

_'Look! The heroes are back!' _Called Sebastion as he manoeuvred his Fireship so that Aporia and Sparrow could land onto it, seeing as how they were falling in the air. Aporia was the first to land, with a stumble.

'Nice catch!' He told Sebastion, slapping the ship.

_'Welcome home!' _Sebastion greeted as Aporia looked up to see Sparrow closing in.

'Got ya.' He said as he held out his hand for Sparrow to grab so she can land gently. 'Are you feeling alright?'

Sparrow nodded as she looked out to Newer Domino. 'It'll be good to see everyone again.'

She then turned around and her eyes widened as they set upon Gaia. 'Wow...'

'The Gates are closed.' Aporia then said as he turned around too.

'It's the end of our journey...' Sparrow muttered. She then looked down, blushing, as she then lifted up her head and looked at her friend. 'Hey, Aporia? Thank you...'

Though as Sparrow spoke such kind words, her voice became hoarse and her eyes were twitching to Aporia's despair.

'Sparrow...?' He asked. Sparrow's eyes then formed the Rune Eyes of Hela once again. 'No... Not now, please!'

He grabbed hold of Sparrow and shook her. 'Hey! Snap out of it! No!'

Sparrow began falling backwards as the symbols disappeared though Aporia pulled her towards him and he embraced her. Her legs then went numb, causing her to fall to the ground with Aporia still holding her in his arms.

'SPARROW!' He exclaimed, holding her lifeless body to his chest as his call echoed and rippled with pain through the air.

Another Fireship then pulled up next to Sebastion's and West jumped off its deck. He ran towards his two friends, though was haltered with shock.

'Aporia...? But why...? You were safe, everything was fine!' West argued.

'The future changed.' Aporia answered. 'It changed. If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the Timeline. The Seer is forced to see it all!'

'You mean Sparrow...?' West asked. 'She saw this vision?'

'Yes... and it killed her.' Aporia replied as he still held onto Sparrow. 'She knew the risk. If we altered the future, she knew what would happen, that her life could be in danger. But she still chose to save it.

I wanted to protect her. I thought I had. I thought she was safe!'

And as both Aporia and West shed a few tears over Sparrow's untimely death, the sky seemed to darken. The atmosphere dropped. Clouds blackened and the weather was becoming fierce.

'_The Goddess... she is gone. I have failed..._' Rippled Reaper's voice through the air.

West looked at Aporia. Both young men showed fear. Though Aporia most of all as he had Paradox's voice flow through his thoughts.

'_The Heart of Chaos beats in my chest. A manifestation of Hela. Should this heart stop beating, the Goddess will die once again._'

Aporia looked at his hands to see that he was shaking. 'I killed the Goddess?!' He exclaimed as then an aggressive wind soared around Midgard.

'_When the Goddess dies, the Chaos of Valhalla is unleashed._' Eurea's voice then spoke as the voice of Reaper had vanished. '_The Chaos has the power to warp the Timeline and destroy the past..._'

The Goddess is dead. Could she ever return? Paradox plunged Aporia's knife into the Heart of Chaos, and Hel's very presence has faded away like mist. Though Aporia's main intention was to stop Paradox, it seems the death of the Goddess was now his punishment and that of Midgard's.

Freed from the deity's constraints, the Chaos of the Unseen Realm then rose up in a great wave and smashed apart Hela's Gate with contemptuous ease. The swirling maelstrom then rolled forth with a strength beyond imagination, also creating the image of Valhalla within Midgard. All of existence has been engulfed in darkness, and the world that remains is bereft of life and death, past and future.

And at the height of her duel with Paradox, Reaper realized this fate was unavoidable. The weary warrior of Valhalla accepted her defeat, and entered into a crystal slumber as the prophecy predicted, never to wake, but she had been defeated with but one wish in her heart... One last desire to ensure humanity's ability to survive.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

'_The crystal is warm next to my heart._

_Calls from Odin is all that I hear._

_A cast of magic could make this world disappear._

_The skies here are dark now._

_They're dark, but they're clear._

_A distant call and there's suddenly joy._

_The Chaos blurs all my senses numb._

_It's like Valhalla where everything just ends._

_The crack of the Nine Realms seems close enough to touch._

_The death of Sparrow is felt by many._

_I see a sad parade, with a single leader._

_I'm done with this endless slumbering..._

_But in time I'll hear my true name be called and I'll then wake._

_I think the Continents are a good place to start._

_The new world where it's people worship the God, Gaia, himself._

_This fight is not yet over._

_The world still in evermore danger from the sweeping Chaos._

_I will return._

_I will succeed._

_I will save the world._

_...And I will be remembered as their Guardian.'-_Words of Reaper from her crystal slumber.

* * *

'_High blows Heimdall, the horn is aloft; Odin communes with Mimir's head; trembles Yggdrasil's towering Ash; the old tree wails when Chaos is loosed._

_What of the Aesir?_

_What of the humans?_

_All of Jotunheim echoes, the Aesir are at council; the dwarves are groaning before their stone doors, wise in rock walls; wit ye yet, or what?_

_Hrymr sails from the east, the sea floods onwards; the monstrous Beast twists in mighty wrath; the Snake beats the waves, the Eagle is screaming; the gold-neb tears corpses, Naglfar is loosed._

_From the east sails the keel; come now Muspell's folk over the sea-waves, and Loki steereth; there are warlocks all with the Wolf, with them is the brother of Byleistr faring._

_Surtr fares from southward with switch-eating flame; on his sword shimmers the sun of the war-gods; the rocks are falling, and fiends are reeling, heroes tread Hell-way, Paradeso is cloven._

_Then to I, the Goddess Hela, a second grief commeth, when Odin fares to fight with the Wolf, and Beli's slayer, the bright God, with Surtr; there must fall Frigg's beloved._

_Odin's son, Thor, goeth the strife with the Wolf, Vidaar, speeding to meet the slaughter-beast; his hammer in his hand to the heart he thrusteth lightening off the fiend's offspring; avenged is his father._

_Now goeth Hlodyn's glorious son not in flight from the Serpent, of fear unheeding; all earth's offspring must empty the homesteads, when furiously smiteth Midgard's defender._

_The sun shall be darkened, earth sinks in the sea; ride from the Beyond, Gaia, the almighty God; smoke-reck rages and reddening fire from down within Inferno; the high heat licks against Paradeso itself._

_And I will return._'-Final prophecy of the dying Hela.

**To be continued...**

(The Civil Wars-Dust to Dust)

(Coldplay-Atlas)


End file.
